PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds Movie Script
by PrisonTrade
Summary: A 100 PERSON DEATHMATCH? SOUNDS FUN! Who will survive and win the game? [This is a movie script for the popular Hunger Games/Battle Royale style video game: PUBG. This is my finalized second draft with fewer grammatical errors.]


[Here is a breakdown of the players since there are a hundred of them. I recommend not reading through the whole list first; just use it as a reference as you read and need help visualizing any given character. It helps to open this page in another tab just for the character list. The full script is below the character/actor descriptions.]

 ** _Squad 1: Russian Military Special Ops_**

 ** _-Vasily: Male, 30s, 6'4, Russian. Brutish, cold, dangerously pragmatic man with a deadly skill set. Was obsessed with the military from a young age and dreamed of being a general since he was a young enough to understand war._**

 ** _-Fiana: Female, 30s, 5,'10, Russian. Sadistic, evil, his nondescript partner, equally as cold and deadly. Her father and mother were bother tactical soldiers and she followed in their footsteps. She is a large, boisterous woman with a lot of meat on her bones._**

 ** _-Yakov: Male, 40s, 6'0, Russian. Cruel, skilled, veteran of some Russian war, wants the money for the military of his country. He is incredibly patriotic and a devout communist who resents the New World Order imposing itself on Russian customs and traditions._**

 ** _-Sergei: Male, 50s, 5'10, Russian. Bitter, senile, does not look fifty but also does. He is deaf in one ear from a grenade blast in a war he fought in his early years in the Russian military. He spent time as a general and was commended for his leadership skills._**

 ** _Squad 2: Japanese Yakuza_**

 ** _-Umeji: Male, 40s, 5'9, Japanese. A gang member with no soul. Has no family or true friends. Has been forced to live by few morals and finds little success or enjoyment in kind acts nor generosity. Prefers gang life to an honest living._**

 ** _-Motohiko: Male, 40s, 5'8, Japanese. Displays little emotion, is very observant and calm. An asset to the Yakuza for many years, his gentle and measured nature serves him in tense situations and it has become a useful tactic in defending himself and his allies._**

 ** _-Haruki: Male, 40s, 5'8, Japanese. Another hardened gangster with no discernible personality. He has sacrificed individuality for the security of a support group, no matter the price for its protection and shelter._**

 ** _-Fujio: Male, 40s, 5'9, Japanese. The leader of Squad 2. Wants to use the money to finance the Yakuzas influence. A member of the Yakuza for years, with a desire to prove himself to the gang and move up in the hierarchy within the gang itself._**

 ** _Squad 3: Romanian Gangsters_**

 ** _-Doru: Male, 40s, 5'11, Romanian. Large, strong, aggressive. Conventionally stupid but highly adept with firearms. He grew up in a very corrupt society where black market deals were commonplace and murders associated with it were also expected. He has little fear or complex understanding of death._**

 ** _-Iulian: Male, 40s, 5'11, Romanian. Skilled weapons fighter, not good with hand to hand combat. He was taught from a young age how to shoot a gun, which he does very well. His fault lies in defending himself with no weapon at all._**

 ** _-Fane: Male, 40s, 6'0, Romanian. Muscular, vicious, and cruel. He indirectly started a street war improperly counting money delivered to a friendly gang. Enlisted to play the game to pay back the large debts accumulated as a result._**

 ** _-Wadim: Male. 40s, 5'10, Romanian. Waspy, slimy, greedy. Capitalized on the pandemonium of the street war and stole money from the gang in the commotion only to be caught and implicate his innocent teammates._**

 ** _Squad 4: Contract Serbian Murderers_**

 ** _-Radmila: Female, 30s, 6'0, Serbian. Very tall and imposing. Dead eyes and dry personality. She sustained a head injury as a child that left her without empathy or the ability to feel pain._**

 ** _-Teodor: Male, 30s, 6'0, Serbian. Broad shouldered and deadly. Loves guns and killing. Always respected Stalin and dictators that ruled with lethal authority._**

 ** _-Slavka: Female, 20s, 5'9, Serbian. Skinny and grim looking. In it for the money and gore. She is morbidly interested in human anatomy and is known for her brutal tastes in the murders she is assigned to commit._**

 ** _-Krsto: Male, 20s, 5'11, Serbian. Not very experienced but crazed. What he lacks in practicing hours he makes up for in time spent thinking about killing. A newer contract killer with an eager trigger finger._**

 ** _Squad 5: Egyptian Sex Traffickers Harem_**

 ** _-Mohammed: Male, 50s, 5'9, Egyptian. A sex trafficker with a superiority complex. He has bought many wives in his lifetime, many of whom have been murdered, sold, die in childbirth, commit suicide, or escape._**

 ** _-Hana: Female, 20s, 5'6. Moroccan. A young woman kidnapped and sold to Mohamed. She is his third wife and the youngest of the three. She does not truly love him but would never reveal that to him._**

 ** _-Gloria: Female, 20s, 5'4, Mexican. Same story. Mohammed's second wife except the line between love and resentment are more blurred for her, as she has spent longer being brainwashed by him._**

 ** _-Naomi: Female, 20s, 5'7, Canadian. Mohammed's first wife. Very, deeply, madly in love with him. She was sold to him as a ten year old and he has spent the better part of her life convincing her he is the best thing that ever happened to her._**

 ** _Squad 6: Australians_**

 ** _-Bernadette: Female, 20s, 5'7, Australian. Top cadet in her mixed gender military training school, noted for her exceptional tenacity. She often would be the last cadet standing in endurance training._**

 ** _-Ethan: Male, 20s, 5'10, Australian. Equally as skilled and tough. He is a good marksman and a communicative teammate. He has been awarded many medals for acts of valor and bravery while in the service._**

 ** _-Stanley: Male, 20s, 5'10, Australian. A man of steel and very practical. Very dominant and testosteronic, often to his benefit and occasional detriment when not completely thought through._**

 ** _-Dinah: Female, 20s, 5'8, Australian. A fierce fighter and quick runner. She is trained and knows how to use many different kinds of weapons from a life living on an Australian homestead doing back breaking work._**

 ** _Squad 7: Indian Punjab Mafia_**

 ** _-Pranav: Male, 20s, 5,7, Indian. Young, dumb, in it for the money and the organization that raised him and his friends. He was born into a deprived family with many siblings and few prospects. He joined the mafia to give himself and his family and better life._**

 ** _-Samar: Male, 20s, 5'8, Indian. Like minded, tough and dirty. He eventually left the street life that he grew up in, but he never grew out of the mind set and decorum of the street._**

 ** _-Rudra: Male, 20s, 5'10, Indian. Desperate for money and fame. Former street rat who stole and begged for a living. Joined the Punjab Mafia for a meal ticket and something to believe in._**

 ** _-Kabir: Male, 20s, 5'9, Indian. Amateur with weapons, but very eager to shoot. He has always been a fan of old American action films and finds it to be no different when participating in the game._**

 ** _Squad 8: Neo-Nazis_**

 ** _-Al: Male, 20s, 6'0, American. The leader of the KKK squad. He is vulgar and disgustingly racist. From a Kentucky county that is completely run by the KKK, he hopes to bring the money home to his large extended family._**

 ** _-Mae: Female, 20s, 5'8, American. She is an illiterate blonde white trash aryan poster child. She hocks loogies and curses like a sailor about her hatred for blacks, jews, and gays. She is Al's fiancée and sister._**

 ** _-Franklin: Male, 20s, 5'6, American. Also a disgusting racist, he's a fellow Klansman and henchman to Al, who has been his best friend for many years. He is taking this opportunity to target black players._**

 ** _-Virgil: Male, 20s, 5'9, American. Incredibly dumb, racist, anti-semitic, and sexist. Wants the money to lift the KKK to a political party status and have it represented in government._**

 ** _Squad 9: South African Witches_**

 ** _-Ayanda: Female, 20s, 5'8, South African. Pink hair, black eyes, no regard for human life. She and her clan sacrifice street children to Satan, a practice she began when she herself was a young child._**

 ** _-Anza: Female, 20s, 5'8, South African. Purple hair, black eyes, full of hatred for people, especially young kids. She was told from a young age she was infertile._**

 ** _-Adiela: Female, 20s, 5'8, South African. Blue hair, black eyes, sees humanity as meat bags. Identifies as an alien and the witchcraft her clan does on the children they kidnap is in the name of an alien from her home planet._**

 ** _-Aletta: Female, 20s, 5'8, South African. Green hair, black eyes, dreams about massacring others. Loves to kill small animals and things that can't defend themselves. Wants to win to use the money to buy her clan countless black market children to kill._**

 ** _Squad 10: Syrian Terrorists_**

 ** _-Hayyan: Male, 30s, 5'10, Syrian. A religious extremist and completely faithful to the holy resistance and bringing jihad to non-believers. Extremely violent from a young age, he was fascinated with the idea of the game._**

 ** _-Joram: Male, 30s, 5'11, Syrian. Wants to use the money to finance terror operations around the world in response to the globalization efforts. A staunch supporter of theocracies and religious republics._**

 ** _-Nizar: Male, 20s, 5'9, Syrian. Also very religious, large beard and deep convictions for his beliefs. Was the executioner of his village in Syria before joining the extremist movement._**

 ** _-Syudu: Male, 20s, 6'0. Syrian. Has been trained for terrorist activity since he was a young child. He grew up in a family that was killed in an airstrike._**

 ** _Squad 11: Death Row Inmates_**

 ** _-Jax: Male, 20s, 5'10, American. An illegal arms dealer with an in depth knowledge of the game, serving a death sentence for his part in an assassination attempt. He and the members of his squad are offered the electric chair or this game._**

 ** _-Old Earl: Male, 70s, 5'7, American. An elderly white man who's spent fifty years on death row for murdering innocent black people during a race war in the mid-2040s._**

 ** _-Casandy: Female, 30s, 5'7, Turkish American. A formerly homeless, prophetic tarot card reader, who was given a death sentence for killing her baby because she had a premonition he would have grown up to be the antichrist._**

 ** _-Wasilla: Female, 20s, 5'6, African American. The young widow of a powerful gang lord in a dystopic, American city fallen into anarchy. She was taken into custody and given a death sentence after being charged with her deceased husband's crimes._**

 ** _Squad 12: Icelandic Muscle Men_**

 ** _-Olav: Male, 30s, 6'0, Icelandic. A leader of a squad of giants. He is a non-communicative, beast of a man who has dedicated his life to competitive lifting and incredible acts of strength._**

 ** _-Dofri: Male, 40s, 6'4, Icelandic. He has spent the better part of his life professionally competing in strongman competitions and acting as a bouncer and bodyguard._**

 ** _-Filip: Male, 40s, 6'2, Icelandic. A very strong, large man with ties to the underground black market and a lengthy criminal record that is covered up by expensive lawyers and incompetent governments._**

 ** _-Aldar: Male, 30s, 6'0, Icelandic. Brutal from childhood and very cold to even those closest to him. Loves to deconstruct and destroy things, also not a very good communicator._**

 ** _Squad 13: Somalian Pirates_**

 ** _-Dayib: Male, 20s, 5'10, Somalian. Having lived in poverty his whole life, this game was an opportunity to bring his friends and family more wealth than they'd be capable of acquiring through piracy._**

 ** _-Isra: Female, 20s, 5'8, Somalian. A daughter of a notorious pirate who dominated and illegally regulated the Indian Ocean's intercontinental sea trading routes before he was killed and she was forced into hiding._**

 ** _-Leymoon: Female, 20s, 5'7, Somalian. A friend of Isra and a trusted companion of hers during sieges and other dangerous activities to steal money and resources._**

 ** _-Mahad: Male, 20s, 5'9, Somalian. A smart, but sloppy pirate with a reputation for being a violent drunk but tactical ship captain and battle advisor._**

 ** _Team 1: Three Generations of Curtis_**

 ** _-Curtis: Male, 40s, 5'10, American. The middle Curtis. He is the father and main leader of his team. He comes from a middle class background with an upbringing heavily influenced by weaponry and hand to hand combat._**

 ** _-Curtis Senior: Male, 60s, 5'8, American. The eldest Curtis and father of middle Curtis. A former sheriff of a town since overrun by militants. Was known for his marksmanship in his youth._**

 ** _-Curtis Junior: Male, 20s, 5'8, American. The youngest Curtis and son of middle Curtis. He was the only one adept enough to file out the extensive paperwork required to register for the game and as a result made his team the first American group to ever apply under the New American Order._**

 ** _Team 2: South East Asian Terrorists_**

 ** _-Sov: Male, 20s, 5'7, Cambodian. A formerly homeless orphan, now well fed, well trained soldier. He was forced at thirteen-years-old to fight for a political terrorists and has been shooting and killing ever since._**

 ** _-Davuth: Male, 20s, 5'7. Cambodian. Similar story, he was drafted into the same political revolution as a child and was forced to kill his dissenting parents._**

 ** _-Kosal: Male, 20s, 5'8. Cambodian. Also a member of the terror organization. The most zealous about the overall mission and message of the group that gives him a sense of power and entitlement._**

 ** _Team 3: British Secret Agents_**

 ** _-Oliver: Male, 40s, 6'0, English. A very serious agent for The UK's secret intelligence operations. He's very intelligent and skilled with weapons and combat from a career of high stakes missions._**

 ** _-Moe: Male, 30s, 5'10, English. A bit less experienced, but a lot of passion for what he does. He's a simple man who brings a bit of levity wherever he goes._**

 ** _-Perry: Male, 30s, 5'9, English. The least experienced of them all. He is still incredibly skilled, but lacks the polish of a seasoned secret agent, and perhaps is not the brightest either._**

 ** _Team 4: Swedish Tactical Forces_**

 ** _-Rasmus: Male, 30s, 6'0, Swedish. A stoic, statuesque man with a rough past and many hours of military training under his belt. Enlisted in the services right out of high school and was a star soldier from day one._**

 ** _-Valter: Male, 30s, 5'11, Swedish. Another incredible specimen of the Swedish military. He comes from a wealthy, high ranking military family and has grown accustomed to a rich lifestyle and would like to keep it that way._**

 ** _-Folke: Male, 30s, 6'0, Swedish. Insanely talented marksman and military strategist. Has been training to win the games for many years and is finally getting the chance._**

 ** _Team 5: Deposed Politicians Children_**

 ** _-Riley: Female, 20s, 5'5, American. The daughter of the recently assassinated President of the United States. She was sent by the New American Order to participate in the game as a form of a death sentence and an example._**

 ** _-Nolan: Male, 20s, 5'7, American. The son of the recently assassinated President of the United States. He disagreed with his father justifications for his exclusion of American participants in the game under his administration, when the billion dollar prize could revitalize America's tattered economy._**

 ** _-Seth: Male, 20s, 5'6, American. The son of the recently assassinated Vice President of the United States. Best friends since boyhood with Nolan, he has always been the more sensitive and diplomatic of the too. He is a pacifist and resents the game for its degradation of society's morals._**

 ** _Team 6: Colombian Drug Runners_**

 ** _-Jimena: Female, 20s, 5'6, Colombian. She was born the daughter of a gang lord in Columbia who was murdered when she was young. She supported herself through her teens with prostitution and drug dealing, both of which she became very adept at. She also learned how to defend herself while doing both._**

 ** _-Sebastian: Male, 20s, 5'8, Colombian. A very fast, agile drug dealer who has been apart of multiple gangs at a time, acting as a quadruple agent when the need arises. His head has a large bounty in his country for all the information he revealed about separate gangs to each other._**

 ** _-Diego: Male, 20, 5'6, Colombian. A tough, womanizing, incredibly confident young man with a past of violence and aggression to attain his wants and needs. He is feared in his town by his friends and those who know of him._**

 ** _Team 7: Boko Haram Terrorists_**

 ** _-Obasi: Male, 30s, 5'11, Congolese. A man who was abducted as a baby and raised to be a militant terrorist. He specializes in quick, guerilla warfare tactics on unsuspecting villages of tribes who resist his organization's advances._**

 ** _-Uzoma: Male, 30s, 6'0, Congolese. A yellow-eyed, missing teeth, skeleton of a man whose lankiness is only matched by his cruelty. He trains young kidnapped females to blow themselves up with explosive devices in public places._**

 ** _-Idogbe: Male, 30s, 5'10, Congolese. Once a devout Christian, his family was executed for not converting when his village was raided by Boko Haram. He was spared for having memorized a verse from the Quran in case of such an event. He eventually converted and enthusiastically accepts his new religious destiny._**

 ** _Team 8: Brazilian Cannibals_**

 ** _-Heitor: Male, 50s, 5'8, Brazilian. Once a member of a boar hunting tribe in the Brazilian jungle, he adopted a cannibalistic lifestyle after the boar were exterminated from over-hunting. He and his brother's were arrested after years of eating tourists kayaking down the Amazon River._**

 ** _-Renan: Male, 50s, 5'9, Brazilian. Heitor's brother and also a fervent cannibal for many decades. Sent by the Brazilian government's to die in the game due to overcrowded prison conditions in the country._**

 ** _-Tomas: Male, 50s, 5'7, Brazilian. The youngest of the three brothers, does not know how to shoot a gun or eat with silverware. A caveman who lived in the rainforest devouring neighboring tribesmen and lost explorers with his family._**

 ** _Team 9: Russian 1% Buddies_**

 ** _-Boris: Male, 40s, 5'10, Russian. The middle-aged son of a ridiculously wealthy Russian billionaire who invented a renewable energy source that helped solve a global energy crisis years prior. He has never had to work a day in his life and has enjoyed a lavish life wrestling sedated bears, bathing in champagne, and eating four course meals daily._**

 ** _-Petrov: Male, 40s, 5'10, Russian. The heir of a diamond processing company owned by his family for generations. Like his friend, he is incredibly immature and spoiled for a balding man with a beer gut and spends his wealth on alcohol, guns, and cars._**

 ** _-Ruslan: Male, 40s, 5'10, Russian. Owner of a lucrative exotic animal trading post that walks ethical and legal lines in the exporting and importing of poached or captured wild animals for commercial and private use. Best friends with Boris and Petrov._**

 ** _Duo 1: Venezuelan Drug Lord Couple_**

 ** _-Juan Luis: Male, 30s, 5'9, Venezuelan. A notorious gang lord who became a self made billionaire by gradually taking over vast swaths of the underground Venezuelan black market until he owned half of the countries economy. A wanted man by several nations for an endless rap sheet that spans decades._**

 ** _-Patrizia: Female, 30s, 5'7, Venezuelan. Juan Luis' pregnant wife. Eight months into her pregnancy seemed like the perfect time to enlist in a death match. From destitute origins, she used her beauty and wit to charm her husband into deifying her as his trophy wife. She is self-centered and as manipulatively cunning as her husband._**

 ** _Duo 2: Italian Satanist Blood Brothers_**

 ** _-Martino: Male, 20s, 5'8, Italian. From the Vatican City, he and his brother pledged allegiance to Satan and bringing evil and misery to the world. He has enlisted in the game after claiming to be instructed by Satan himself to do so._**

 ** _-Tazio: Male, 20s, 5'8, Italian. Martino's brother and fellow Satanist. Believes in the literal, rather than figurative devil and worships the ideas of hellfire and eternal suffering._**

 ** _Duo 3: Ukrainian Weight Lifting Couple_**

 ** _-Danylo: Male, 30s, 6'0, Ukrainian. A heavily scarred, intense muscular man with a violent streak. He has poor people skills and prefers to act rather than feel. This suits him very well in his life and he has often taken side work acting as a hit man._**

 ** _-Yvetsye: Female, 30s, 5'11, Ukrainian. His wife. She is nearly as muscular as her husband and just as masculine. The two have a very passionless marriage that is mutually dry and is utilized more for its practicality than it's romantics._**

 ** _Duo 4: Suicidal Swiss Hunters_**

 ** _-Yann: Male, 50s, 5'10, Swiss. A existential professional hunter who has made a living keeping the population of various animals under control and providing cuts to meat packing companies. He enlists with a like minded friend, despite having his own opinions on the way the game can be played._**

 ** _-Nils: Male, 60s, 5'9, Swiss. A depressed hunter who also has a death wish after having lost his beloved wife of many years. He wants to go down shooting and respects Yann's method of retirement so he joins him._**

 ** _Duo 5: Mossad Double Agents_**

 ** _-Zahara: Female, 30s, 5'8, Israeli. A brilliant spy and tech prodigy. She has been employed by Mossad for years being tasked with incredibly dangerous missions in the interest of human rights._**

 ** _-Lior: Male, 30s, 5'10, Israeli. An incredibly skilled inventor and secret intelligence agent for Mossad. Sent on a high stakes secret mission by their agency to somehow stop the game and save those involved._**

 ** _Duo 6: Drug Addict Couple_**

 ** _-Kelly: Female, 30s, 5'7, Canadian. A skeletal woman who looks like she's done every drug in the book and possibly has. Lived in poverty and with drug dependence for the vast majority of her life. Is playing the game as a last resort for a life of luxury and endless an supply of drugs._**

 ** _-Gordon: Male, 30s, 5'8, Canadian. Her husband and acting with the same motivations. He would risk everything for drugs. Desperate for enough money to stay high on meth, coke, and heroin everyday for the rest of his life._**

 ** _Duo 7: French Assassins_**

 ** _-Enzo: Male, 30s, 5'9, French. An experienced assassin with a cool demeanor and a lethal skill set. He was trained for years in a secretive boot camp for orphans with no family or guardian to care for them._**

 ** _-Jacques: Male, 30s, 5'9, French. A former street urchin. Trained by the French government to be an assassin. He is Enzo's mutually adoptive brother from childhood and his greatest friend._**

 ** _Duo 8: German Mass Shooter Sisters_**

 ** _-Emelyn: Female, 20s, 5'5, German. A spoiled, intelligent sadist with a cool attitude and an impressive aim. They shot up a public space for the thrill and are now being sentenced to play the game by the German government rather than execute them directly._**

 ** _-Orvelle: Female, 20s, 5'5, German. Her sister. The less intelligent of the two but the more aggressive and evil. She resents the fact she is being forced to participate when she would have gone in freely._**

 ** _Solo 1: African Bounty Hunter_**

 ** _-Mwamba: Male, 30s, 6'0, Ugandan. A head hunter from Uganda with a 100% capture rate of his targets. Very terse, succinct, and deadly. He hates Americans and what they represent to humanity._**

 ** _Solo 2: Chechen Bodybuilder_**

 ** _-Zaur: Male, 40s, 6'6, Chechen. A massive, hulking bodybuilder from Chechnya who hates women and can bench press hundreds of pounds. His adult life has been dedicated to building muscle and getting a strong as humanly possible._**

 ** _Solo 3: Insane Asylum Murderer_**

 ** _-Gibson: Male: 20s, 5'10, Caucasian. A Canadian serial killer, has no empathy, mercy, or compassion. Has killed multiple people in various ways. With no clear victim profile, he went uncaught for years killing people of all ages, races, and gender._**

 ** _Solo 4: Chinese-American Killer_**

 ** _-Tallulah Anne: Female, 20s, 5'6, Chinese. The grim reaper, has won two games previously, was sold by her parents and raised from birth in a renown boarding school designed to create winning contestants in the game._**

 ** _Solo 5: Tattooed Cult Leader_**

 ** _-Cepheus: Male, 30s, 5'9, Greek. A lizard like, full body tattooed man with a cult behind him that gives him a God complex. He decided to go in alone and not take any of his cult with him. They were instructed to drink the kool-aid if he doesn't come back to meet him in the after life._**

PLAYERUNKNOWN'S BATTLEGROUNDS: THE MOVIE

[The rumbles of a large military jet engine accompanied by the roar of six hundred mile per-hour winds can be heard through a black screen. All noise is muted but the sound of the air rushing past the planes exterior. The focus gradually lightens up to a close-up of a young half naked man sitting against the wall of a Boeing 747 writing in a journal, a parachute strapped to his back. '100 ALIVE' can be seen in the top right corner of the screen. The commotion of the also all half naked passengers in the fuelselage gradually grows through the wind as the opening monologue progresses. A soundless montage of everyone's underwear clad character's ready to make the jump into the game.]

NOLAN (VO):

July 19th, 2097. Dear Dad, this is my last entry in the journal you gave me when you started campaigning for office. You told me to write to you when I was sad or scared and you wouldn't be around to talk. The extremists that assassinated you and murdered your cabinet sent me, Riley, and your vice president's son to die in a gameshow. Most of the people around me are willingly playing. Some train for years in hand to hand combat, have target accuracy with firearms of all classes, and possess olympian athleticism all for a billion dollar prize they dole out three times a summer. These are international contract killers, secret agents, world-class military officials, ex-convicts, practicing convicts, serial killers, snipers, neo-nazis, violent religious fanatics, and suicidal depressives with a death wish. I was told Riley, Seth, and I were examples for the new America. Gun wars have replaced diplomacy and your administration undermined the revolutionary idea of murder for political gain. Besides the three of us, they sent a group of four American death row inmates, too. They want us to feel equal to them, like we both deserve this for our contributions to the world. I wish you- [Riley's voice breaks through the vacuum of Nolan's mind]

RILEY:

Nolan...Nolan...NOLAN.

NOLAN:

What, I'm writing. Sorry.

RILEY:

Seth won't stop crying.

NOLAN:

I couldn't either until I did.

RILEY:

I'm afraid he'll disrupt his eye implant.

NOLAN:

My eye implant is uncomfortable too. Everyone's is. He'll have to adjust.

RILEY:

He's not crying because he's uncomfortable. I can't comfort him the way his best friend can. Please, I'm done with tears.

NOLAN:

[He swaps seats with Riley and positions himself next to an upright fetal half naked Seth, crying into his knees.] Seth, I know. I'm sorry. But you need to stop crying. You'll make your contact malfunction and you won't be able to see-

SETH:

I don't give a fuck about my fucking eye implant helping me see how many people are fucking dead, Nolan.

NOLAN:

You also need it to see where the safe zone is-

SETH:

Nolan, stop kidding yourself. Look around at these people. Over half of them are in groups of four. Not one of us three has ever shot a handgun so much as the semi-automatic weapons that win these games.

NOLAN:

I've heard of a man who won with a machete a couple of years ago.

SETH:

We're not him. Or them. I can't kill anyone.

NOLAN:

I would. I will. When it comes to it.

RILEY:

Like we'd even get the chance.[Seth cries harder] Seth, please shut the fuck up. [He scream cries]

[The camera pans to Enzo and Jacques speaking in French.]

JACQUES:

That girl. She looks familiar.

ENZO:

She's the American president's daughter. Well, was.

JACQUES:

Oh, yes. The states are overpopulated and they starved their country for so long. Suprised those kids got off this easy by the time their own people got to them.

ENZO:

Silver spoons won't be a useful weapon now, kids.

JACQUES:

Would you swap places with them, though?

ENZO:

What?

JACQUES:

They're about to get obliterated, yeah? But think about the life they've lead. Servants, endless food, relaxation all day, commodities out the ass. Wouldn't you trade that life, no matter how short, with what we've had to live through?

ENZO:

Which is?

JACQUES:

Anything but commodified out the ass.

ENZO:

Jacques, they've had billion dollar lives, sure. But this prize has been our dream since we were old enough to aim a sniper. Neither of us was born into wealth. We found wealth ourselves from every hit we did. Those kids amassed their fortunes by spilling the blood of people they've never met or seen. We made ours by spilling that blood first-hand, seeing every face in our crosshairs explode.

JACQUES:

So, you would swap places with them?

ENZO:

And miss out on the billion dollar life we'll have by this time tomorrow? Never.

[A man sitting beside them nudges Jacques back and speaks in Spanish.]

JUAN LUIS:

Ey, move your feet pal, my woman wants to stretch out her legs.

[The two men exchange looks for a beat before moving away. The woman is Patrizia, who lifts her legs onto Juan Luis' lap and reveals a heavily pregnant belly.]

PATRIZIA:

You're so sweet, baby.

JUAN LUIS:

Anything for you, girl. I got to make sure you and my baby are comfortable.

PATRIZIA:

Oh, your baby will be comfortable with a billion dollars to start out his life.

JUAN LUIS:

And we already got a billion, mamacita. You don't make just a couple cents running half of Venezuela's economy underground. Two billion, baby.

PATRIZIA:

Ooh, say it again.

JUAN LUIS:

Two billion.

PATRIZIA:

Two billion. I think I just felt him kick. I been feeling him kicking all night.

JUAN LUIS:

He's ready to fight too.

PATRIZIA:

He's got warrior blood on both sides.

JUAN LUIS:

One day, he'll win a match too.

PATRIZIA:

[to her stomach] This is just early training, lil papi!

JUAN LUIS:

You hear that, little guy? Mommy and Daddy are winning this game so that we can raise you right. And you will be a winner one day too.

PATRIZIA:

Three billion.

[A squad of Somali pirates rushes past loudly, the camera pans after them and lands on Al sitting with his squad, disgusted as the Somalians pass.]

AL:

I tell ya, the only thing worse than black Americans are black Africans.

MAE:

They smell worse too. They got showers in Africa, Al?

AL:

I ain't never been and I don't plan on ever going to Africa, but I reckon they just wait for it to rain and go stand out in it or something.

MAE:

Nasty.

AL:

Not one of these smelly negros stands a chance.

[Mwamba, a solo African bounty hunter, stares at him over his sunglasses across the aisle. Franklin notices.]

FRANKLIN:

Uh oh, looks like we made a friend.

VIRGIL:

Al, tell this boy staring is rude. [They laugh]

AL:

What you lookin at, boy? You know, you're a dumb fuck. You're here all alone, right? [Mwamba nods] You could have brought three of your other nigger friends to help but you are going to try this by yourself.

MAE:

That is pretty stupid.

[Mwamba continues to stare.]

AL:

I can't wait to blast your head open like a watermelon. You like watermelons right?

VIRGIL:

Ooh, I think you made him hungry.

[They all laugh and it's over heard by Wasilla, who is panned to next with her squad.]

WASILLA:

C'mon y'all, we gotta start talking to each other about what we're going to do. Even the hillbilly nazi squad look like they got better communication skills than us.

OLD EARL:

They're white 'nationalists', don't degrade them.

JAX:

It's been fifty years since the race war, Earl. Don't degrade yourself by stooping to their level.

OLD EARL:

I agree with them.

WASILLA:

My fucking God.

OLD EARL:

I have been rotting away waiting for my execution date in the slammer since that race war for killing black terrorists that wanted to overthrow my heritage. And now, I'm playing sharpshooters with a nigress.

WASILLA:

What did you just call me?

OLD EARL:

The blacks are the reason our country fell apart and they're the reason I'm here now.

WASILLA:

The blacks are the reason this fucked up country was even built in the first place, and you're welcome, it is the reason your white ass is here now.

OLD EARL:

I don't hear thugs talk. [To Jax] So, what's the plan?

JAX:

It depends what flight path- Hey, Casandy, listen up. [He nudges Casandy who is staring at the wall muttering to herself about fire. She stops and turns to the other three.] It depends on what flight path the plane takes over the island.

WASILLA:

You've seen a match before?

CASANDY:

[staring off] I have.

JAX:

At the beginning of my sentence the division of my prison got access to some past matches downloaded onto discs when we rioted and got into our warden's quarters two years ago. I have seen a bunch of matches. I know the whole island, all the best spots for looting, where to find vehicles. Squads of four usually take the prize in the end. As long as we stay together, we can win.

CASANDY:

We don't all win. Not all of us.

JAX:

The prophetess has spoken.

WASILLA:

What kind of guns they got?

JAX:

Shotguns, pistols, assault rifles, submachine guns.

CASANDY:

M249.

JAX:

Actually, yeah. That only comes in supply crates though.

OLD EARLY:

Supply crates? What in the hell is that?

JAX:

They're steel cubes that parachute from airdrop planes about three times a game. They got all the best weapons in them. Going after them is risky, but it pays off if you get it.

WASILLA:

It's floating down from the sky? But everyone would go for it. I don't know if that sounds worth it.

CASANDY:

It is.

JAX:

It can be.

WASILLA:

What else do you know that we should know?

JAX:

You can only plan so much.

[Orvelle and Emelyn slink past, roughly knocking into Wasilla's shoulder as they go. They speak in German.]

ORVELLE:

[to Wasilla] Excuse you.

EMELYN:

Save your aggression for the game, sister.

ORVELLE:

I have enough aggression to last me.. Don't worry.

EMELYN:

The targets are shooting back now. This is harder than what we are used to.

ORVELLE:

That doesn't scare me.

EMELYN:

Me either. Just keep your guard up. Twelve hours are all that stand between us-

ORVELLE:

And the elevated life. Imagine.

EMELYN:

We could pay our bail and have enough money to buy living targets.

ORVELLE:

No girly dreams just yet, Emelyn. Wait until we've won.

EMELYN:

We will, Orvelle. We will. [Pans over to Bernadette and Ethan sitting with their team.]

ETHAN:

Yeah, that is them.

BERNADETTE:

I told you, they were on the news all over in Australia.

ETHAN:

I can't believe their country didn't just execute them.

STANLEY:

They essentially are executing them. America is doing the same thing with their prisoners. [shot of Jax and Squad 11.]

DINAH:

This is a death sentence for anyone who doesn't know what they're getting themselves into.

BERNADETTE:

You're right. Those two German girls sprayed down a marketplace full of women and children and were immediately apprehended. They won't last long.

DINAH:

Those chicks from South Africa with the neon hair will probably make it farther.

STANLEY:

'C'mon girls let's get our hair dyed before we die.' And they're even wearing those big black contacts over their eye implants.

BERNADETTE:

Which are annoying on their own without sclera lens'. I don't get how they can see anything. [Rubs her right eye.]

ETHAN:

Fucking freaks.

[Shot of pink haired Ayanda hissing at them as they stare at her squad.]

STANLEY:

You better hope they don't got magic wands and spell books down there, Ethan.

ETHAN:

Bernadette, what time is it?

BERNADETTE:

[She checks her watch] 5:56 AM.

ETHAN:

Almost that hour, ladies and gentlemen.

[Pans over to Oliver]

OLIVER:

What time is it?

PERRY/MOE:

5:54!/5:57!

OLIVER:

Which is it? [silence.] Idiots.

MOE:

I think my watch is fast.

PERRY:

I think mine is slow.

OLIVER:

I think you're both slow.

PERRY:

Should we ask someone for the time?

OLIVER:

These people are our enemies, they're not going to help you.

MOE:

Not with that attitude.[Turns to Gordon and Kelly of Duo 6] Excuse me, kind sir, would you happen to have the time?

GORDON:

[looks at a watch he doesn't have] Fuck you o'clock. [He turns back]

MOE:

That is not a time.

[Pans over to Mohammed with his harem Naomi, Gloria, and Hana draped over and leaning against him. Boris comes into focus watching them. His trio speaks in Russian.]

BORIS:

That's the life I crave most of all.

RUSLAN:

I want to buy women, as well. And meat.

PETROV:

Share with me, Ruslan.

RUSLAN:

The meat or the women?

PETROV:

What's the difference? [They laugh and Ruslan gestures back to Mohammed and his harem] It was a good idea bringing females as human shields, though.

PETROV:

They got to be good for something else other than their tits.

BORIS:

There's plenty of tits to absorb our bullets this year. Look at all the pussies in here.

PETROV:

Shame there's hardly any time to, ya know, before we kill them.

RUSLAN:

Would you fuck her? [He points to Patrizia with her feet up on Juan Luis.]

BORIS:

Looks like someone already has.

RUSLAN:

How about her? [Points to the Yvetse sitting with Danylo]

BORIS:

That's a man.

PETROV:

What about her? [Points to Tallulah Anne, who notices and stares at the three men like the grim reaper.]

BORIS:

Oh fuck.

RUSLAN:

What?

BORIS:

That's Tallulah Anne.

PETROV:

[shocked] THAT'S Tallulah Anne?

[Pans to Curtis and his team comprised of his son and father.]

CURTIS JR:

That's Tallulah Anne, dad.

CURTIS:

I think you're right, son. We have to stay as far away from her for as long as possible.

CURTIS SR:

I'm not intimidated by a little asian woman, son.

CURTIS:

Dad, you don't understand, she's won the past two matches this summer. She's two billion dollars of pure death.

CURTIS SR:

[stunned] And she's all by herself?

CURTIS JR:

She is, that's not a problem for her though.

CURTIS:

Watch that one.

[Pans to Lior and Zahara, Duo 5, Mossad agents speaking in Hebrew.]

LIOR:

[gestures to Tallulah Anne.] Watch that one.

ZAHARA:

Her?

LIOR:

Yes. And the bodybuilder [shot of Zaur], the bounty hunter [shot of Mwamba], the serial killer [shot of Gibson], and that tattooed creep [shot of Capheus].

ZAHARA:

Why?

LIOR:

They're all solos.

ZAHARA:

They don't have any team partners?

LIOR:

They don't need them.

ZAHARA:

Noted.

LIOR:

We have to keep a low-profile, Zahara, if this is going to work.

ZAHARA:

Shooting is priority number two, I'm aware.

LIOR:

We're on a mission. This could save all our lives.

ZAHARA:

A lot of them might not want to be saved.

LIOR:

Everyone in here is convinced they are on the winning team. It's a conviction that will bring at least ninety-six of them to their graves. They don't know yet that they want to be rescued.

ZAHARA:

They'll thank us years from now.

LIOR:

Exactly. Look at him. [Gestures to the still sobbing Seth in his despondent trio.] This game is just guns and death for sport and innocent lives continue to be slaughtered. Look at that boy. [Seth cries]

ZAHARA:

We do this for everyone like him before and for everyone who would die like him if this game continues.

LIOR:

Time to jump into the belly of the beast-

ZAHARA:

-and slaughter it from within.

[The giant, collapsible rear door of the plane folds down, exposing all participants to the harsh winds.]

 **PHASE I: THE FIRST CIRCLE**

[Some players cheer and hoot with glee. The fuselage is bubbling with movement and chatter as groups gather and begin discussing strategy, shifting positions closer to or farther away from the exit. A loud buzzing sound is alarmed and players begin jumping out. The first person out is Tallulah Anne, who sprints for the opening as soon as the buzzer sounds without even looking. She is quickly followed by Zaur. Then a flood of people begins.]

ETHAN:

It's the base! Go, go!

[This is overheard by Squad 12, who follow Squad 6 as they jump. Team 5 nears the edge as well.]

NOLAN:

We should go now.

SETH:

Hell no.

NOLAN:

Come on!

RILEY:

You'll die!

NOLAN:

I have a good feeling we can win. Follow me.

[He jumps. They exchange a look. They don't follow. Team 9 approaches.]

BORIS:

Now, no time to waste.

[Team 9 makes the jump along with Squads 3, 10, and then 5]

WASILLA:

Everyone is jumping, Jax.

OLD EARL:

When should we go?

CASANDY:

We go now.

[Jax peers over the edge]

JAX:

That's the military base, it's great loot but it'll be a massacre down there.

[Team 2 jumps. Team 7 jumps.]

OLD EARL:

Alright, so let's hold off.

CASANDY

[She dances to the edge.] We go now. [She dances over the edge.]

JAX:

Looks like we're going now. Find something to defend yourself with or you'll die. Meet by the north wall of the base if you don't die. [He jumps.]

[Wasilla and Old Earl follow. Team 8 jump after. Mwamba nears the edge and peers over.]

AL:

Hey, boy! [Mwamba turns.] I'm coming for you.

MWAMBA:

Come and get me, bitch.

[He jumps. Al goes to follow but is blocked by Squads 7 and 2, who clamor past on their way out and down.]

AL:

See ya, sonny.

[Cut to Mwamba skydiving toward Sosnovka Island Military Base. Sosnovka Island is a smaller island south of the main island, Erangel, connected by two bridges. On this smaller island is an abandoned military base, with the rest of the structures on the main island being abandoned and desolate as well, stocked only with loot.. The military base is a reliable source of weapons, gear, and resources, making it a popular looting spot. More than half of the participants can be seen falling towards the island, covered in an eerie grey morning mist. Some players can be seen falling in the distance, others closer to the shot of Mwamba. He cuts through the air like a knife, soaring past people who jumped before him.]

[Cut to Tallulah Anne who is likewise, incredibly aerodynamic. She pulls her parachute, and as she does, she is intentionally crashed into by Zaur, who twists her lines and sends her into a spiral. Zaur pulls his line and circles her like a hawk as she struggles to control her chute and quickly descends in a twirl toward the ground at dangerous speeds.]

[Cut to Stanley and Dinah falling in synchronization, he gestures with hand motions to communicate something to do with landing directions and they soar off. Chutes are beings pulled all around]

[Cut to Jax who pulls his parachute. He floats for a moment and Wasilla rips past him. He shouts, 'Chute!" to her as she passes, and after a moment she pulls her cord, and her descent slows into a safe drift downwards.]

[Cut to a shot of Mwamba landing in the Military Base, only able to see a couple of feet in all directions due to the thick fog. He sheds his parachute as he looks around, he seems to be the first to have landed. Then he hears the sounds of others hitting the ground and takes off.]

[Cut to a shot of Bernadette coming in for a landing. She makes a wide turn and collides a few feet off the ground with Gloria from Squad 5, who lines briefly tangle with her own. After the collision, the two slam into the ground and shed their parachutes before gathering themselves and sizing the other up. A moment and then they both silently decide to go their separate ways and look for weapons.]

[Cut to Jax who lands on a roof and sheds his parachute. Shortly after, Tomas of Team 8 lands on the same roof. In between them is a P92 pistol with ammo.]

[Cut back to Tallulah Anne who's tangled chute has sent her off course to the south of Sosnovka Island. Zaur is closely following her. She descends rapidly and lands hard. She pops up in terror but alive and begins sprinting even further south. Zaur is not far behind and pursues her after landing seconds later.]

[Ethan from Squad 6 and Syudu from Squad 10 land not too far from each other and lock eyes as they shed their parachutes.]

[Shot of Mwamba finding an SK12]

[Shot of Tallulah Anne being gained on by Zaur as she runs over the crest of a hill and disappears from his sight.]

[Shot of Nolan landing and shedding his parachute pack. As soon as he turns around to examine the fog around him Mwamba emerges and he is blown away from an SK12 shotgun blast to the chest.]

 **99 ALIVE**

[Shot of Jax grabbing the P92 and Tomas turning and retreating. Jax fills one chamber with a bullet and uses it to kill Tomas with a bullet to the back of the head. His body falls off the roof and lands in front of Dinah as she runs past without a weapon.]

 **98 ALIVE**

[Shot of Zaur about to crest the hill in pursuit of Tallulah Anne when he hears the revving of an engine. His eyes grow wide and he turns around and beings to flee.]

[A shot of Ethan briefly scuffling with Syudu before he delivers a punch that dazes Syudu long enough so Ethan can break his neck.]

 **97 ALIVE**

[A shot of Tallulah Anne getting big air returning over the hill in a UAZ. Zaur is not far enough away and the vehicle's bumper land on him, shredding his body to pieces while the UAZ scatters his mangled limbs as Tallulah Anne drives north through the fog.

 **96 ALIVE**

[A shot of Naomi and Hana running into a building with weapons.]

[A shot of Boris now in pants, loading a AKM.]

[A shot of Kabir with a SCAR, handing a M16A4 to Rudra. They both spray down Nizar has he runs past.]

 **95 ALIVE**

[A shot of Wasilla, still weaponless, hopelessly searching for a weapon she can't find.]

WASILLA:

Where's all the fucking guns?

[A shot of Iulian and Motohiko in the midst of a fist fight over a sickle.]

[A shot of Squad 7 now fully clothed with backpacks and helmets fleeing the Military Base northward on foot.]

[A shot of Wasilla, who is still searching for a gun, hearing shots go off all around her. She enters a room and finds nothing, upon hearing running footsteps approaching behind her, she hides behind a desk. Dinah bursts into the room followed by Hayuth from Squad 10 and she is shot with an S189 shotgun. Wasilla notices a pan sitting on the floor.]

 **94 ALIVE**

[A shot of Old Earl putting on a shirt and securing a Micro Uzi.]

[A shot of Davuth shooting Fane with his AKM as Fane climbs through the window.]

 **93 ALIVE**

[A shot of Naomi, Gloria, and Hana grabbing Mohammed as he runs past a corner they are hiding behind.]

[A shot of Motohiko besting Iulian and sinking the sickle into his head killing him.]

 **92 ALIVE**

[A shot of Jax meeting up with Old Earl and Casandy, who is holding a machete.]

JAX:

Have you seen Wasilla?

[A shot of Stanley raising his gun to aim at Joram from Squad 10. He pulls the pin on a grenade and rushes towards him kamikaze style. Stanley shoots him dead.]

 **91 ALIVE**

[The hot grenade rolls from his hand towards Stanley. At the same moment, a weaponless Bernadette breaks through a nearby doorway to the outside calling his name. Stanley grabs the grenade and tosses it towards the doorway. It explodes and kills Fujio from Squad 2 as he exits with an UMP9 pursing Bernadette.]

 **90 ALIVE**

[A shot of Wasilla peering out from behind the desk she was hiding behind. Hayyan is still there and immediately shoots at her. She screams and ducks the shot. She grabs the pan as he counters her around the table. She jumps around like a madwoman dodging his frantic shots at her. As soon as he exhausts his bullets, Wasilla smashes his head with the pan, cracking his skull. She grabs the ammo-less shotgun and pan and retreats.]

 **89 ALIVE**

[A shot of Mohammed grabbing a gun from Gloria's hand and peaking the corner only to have his head shot off by Boris, Petrov, and Ruslan.]

 **88 ALIVE**

[A shot of Gloria and Hana beginning to run as Naomi raises her gun to shoot at the men, but they shoot her to pieces before she gets the chance and she falls dead.]

 **87 ALIVE**

[A shot of Hana and Gloria running down the length of the building they were hiding behind. As Hana rounds the corner, the three men fire after them, shooting Gloria in the back, killing her.]

 **86 ALIVE**

BORIS:

Boys, cut her off on the other side. [They split]

[A shot of Hana turns the corner, she stops to reload her S686 shotgun in the front of the building. As she does, Kosal exits through the front door and the two trade shots. Kosal misses and Hana lands her shot, shooting Kosal in the chest.]

 **85 ALIVE**

[A shot of of Kosal hitting the floor, Boris emerges from one side and Ruslan and Petrov from the other. Petrov shoots first and drops Hana with one shot.]

 **84 ALIVE**

[A shot of Hana's body falling a split second before Boris shoots and his shot hits Ruslan in the eye, killing his teammate instantly.]

 **83 ALIVE**

BORIS:

Fuck!

[A shot of Tallulah Anne driving through the woods in her blood splattered UAZ. She makes a sharp turn and drifts onto a road, driving toward the east bridge. She looks up through the windshield and at the plane dropping Danylo and Yvetse off.]

[A shot of the interior of the plane just as Yann and Nils have jumped. Close up on Seth and Riley.]

RILEY:

Do you think he's dead yet?

SETH:

'Yet.' We were supposed to follow him.

RILEY:

But, do you think he's dead? [Seth doesn't answer.] I know he is. It's better that way.

SETH:

Better?

[Squad 9 jumps]

RILEY:

I don't have anything left to feel. My family is gone. So is yours.

SETH:

I know. I'm just afraid.

RILEY:

To die?

SETH:

Yes.

RILEY:

Might as well get it over with then.

[Team 1 jumps]

SETH:

[pulls her back] No! Let's go last.

RILEY:

Last?

SETH:

So, we can see where everyone goes. Get somewhere far away from the others.

RILEY:

In an hour we'll be given the first safe zone coordinates and have to move anyway, why even bother?

SETH:

Riley, please. [She backs away as Juan Luis and Patrizia near the edge.]

JUAN LUIS:

Excuse me, you're blocking my beautiful wife's way. [A shot of Patrizia kissing Juan Luis quickly before they jump.]

RILEY:

God, what kind of fucked up honeymoon are they on?

SETH:

Do you think she's really pregnant?

RILEY:

I mean, of course she is, they were over there rubbing her stomach like a crystal ball.

SETH:

What if it was just for a show? What if it's a fake stomach?

RILEY:

You think it's a psychological tactic? Like who would kill a pregnant mother?

SETH:

Yeah.

RILEY:

For a billion dollars?

SETH:

Yeah.

RILEY:

I'm sure it won't stop whoever eventually kills her.

[Squad 13 jumps from the plane]

SETH:

Yeah.

RILEY:

And the possibility makes me fucking hate her.

SETH:

Yeah?

RILEY:

I always wanted a husband and a baby. And the last thing I wanted was to die in this game. Her life has taken my greatest fantasies and blended it with my worst nightmare.

SETH:

I just want to go home and be with my fami-

[a shot of Sqaud 4, a group of four Serbian contract killers, approaches the exit as Duo 6 jumps, but before they jump as well, Radmila stops and informs Seth in a thick accent:]

RADMILA:

Young boy, I am talking English language to tell you to stop speaking. Your voice is like bird animal.

[A shot of Squad 4 and Duo 2 taking the jump as we get a close up on Al and Squad 8]

AL:

We get down there. We fuck their black pussyholes with our fire power.

VIRGIL:

Couldn't have said it better myself.

MAE:

We really get to raise hell and shoot any darkie we want?

AL:

No rules, Miss Mae.

FRANKLIN:

I am so glad I'm finally getting the chance to fulfil my dream.

AL:

We all are, Frank. And I want to help you fulfil that dream. We gots' to jump ship. Sieg Heil and follow me! [He jumps and is followed by the rest of Squad 8.]

[A shot of Orvelle and Emelyn overhearing Al's Hitler reference.]

EMELYN:

Fools.

ORVELLE:

The worst leader in our country's history is their favorite.

EMELYN:

What do they teach in American schools these days?

ORVELLE:

There are no American schools these days, sister.

EMELYN:

Hitler never realized, blue eyed blonde haired people are just as rewarding to kill as any other jew or black man.

[A shot of Squad 1, Russian Military Ops, approaching the exit.]

ORVELLE:

Or Russian man.

[A shot of Duo 8 making the jump, quickly followed by a reptilian like Solo 5, Cepheus, and then the entirety of Squad 1.]

[A shot of Enzo and Jacques, preparing for the jump]

ENZO:

Are you ready?

JACQUES:

More than most here.

ENZO:

More than all here, Jacques. Always watch my back and I'll watch yours.

[Team 6 jumps.]

JACQUES:

Let's go, my fingers are starting to shake.

ENZO:

As you wish.

[A shot of Duo 7 as they jump. They are followed by Team 4. Moe of Team 3 chases after them as they jump.]

MOE:

Excuse me, but would you happen to have the time…

OLIVER:

Moe, it doesn't matter any more.

MOE:

Once I'm given a mission I must follow through. [A shot of Solo 3, Gibson, a serial killer, approaches them on his way to the exit.] Excuse me, but would you happen to have the time?

GIBSON:

Time to get a watch. [Gibson jumps.]

MOE:

[To himself] Time to get a joke. [He turns around and sees his teammates are gone. He turns around again and see they have just jumped. He follows after them in a rush.]

[A shot of Seth and Riley as a buzzer begins going off, signaling a forced jump. Seth stands frozen, Riley tugs his arm.]

RILEY:

Seth, we need to go. [pulling him toward the exit] Seth, come on.

SETH:

I don't want to die.

RILEY:

That's not up to us anymore. [Riley lets go and jumps. The buzzer continues sounding. Lior approaches behind Seth and places a hand on his shoulder.]

ZARAH:

[In English] We can all win.

[A shot of a puzzled Seth, left alone as Duo 5 jumps, leaving him completely alone in the plane. He takes a deep breath and jumps.]

[Cut to a shot of Juan Luis landing on the roof of the abandoned school. He notices Folke of Team 4 landing alone on the same roof a couple of feet away a moment later. Folke runs to a nearby Micro Uzi, which he loads in a second. Juan Luis sprints towards a hatch in the floor and jumps down as Folke rains down bullets after him.]

[A shot of Dayib and Isra of Squad 11 also landing at the school in the central courtyard. Leymoon stands in a lower window with a sickle. Dayib runs off and Isra runs to Leymoon, who gives her the sickle, and the two split up.]

[A shot of Patrizia landing in the grass outside the school a bit of a ways off. She begins running towards the school.]

[A shot of Juan Luis running through the corridors of the school. He enters the top level of a gymnasium auditorium and descences the bleachers to retrieve an AKM. He loads the gun just in time to spray down Folke who enters from where Juan Luis came.]

 **82 ALIVE**

[A shot of Curtis of Team 1 landing at the Water City, a small town on the banks of a river that's become completely flooded by three and a half feet of water. Makeshift planks of wood connect neighboring houses by their roofs.]

[Curtis Jr. lands not far off a moment later and is noticed by his father, who puts a finger to his lips.]

CURTIS:

It's too quiet. [He goes off in search for loot.]

[A shot of Enzo and Jacques landing in Rozhok almost simultaneously, the pair bound off in search of weapons, with the other two members of Team 4, Vaulter and Rasmus, landing not too far away.]

[A shot back to Juan Luis who has just killed Folke. He turns around and sees Mahad with an M16A4 raised at him. Juan Luis ducks the shot and runs down a hallway, grabbing a smoke grenade sitting on a table as he runs past it.]

[A shot of Curtis Senior wading through the deep waters of the Water City with a S686 shotgun. He stops and squints intently at the water before him. Emelyn burst from beneath the water's surface with an AKM, shredding Curtis Senior at close range as he cries out in surprise.]

 **81 ALIVE**

[A shot of Enzo halfway through sliding on some pants as Jacques runs in with a Tommy Gun in one hand, and a KAR98 in the other, which he gives to Enzo. At the same moment, Vaulter busts through the window shooting off a UMP9. Jacques quickly acts and headshots Vaulter.]

 **80 ALIVE**

JACQUES:

Really, caught you with your pants down there, huh?

[A shot of Mahad rounding a corner in pursuit of Juan Luis, only to find the entire corridor filled with a thick white smoke. It only briefly deters him and he runs straight through. As he emerges through the other side and keeps going. After a moment of running, he turns around to find Juan Luis running after him now. Juan Luis shoots him in the chest and face killing him.]

 **79 ALIVE**

[A shot of Curtis Junior, shaikly clutching a Mini 14 as he cautiously checks flooded houses for loot, he enters a room where Orvelle stands silently behind a door with a crowbar. He is about to notice her when he hears shots going off in the distance.]

[A shot of Gordon and Kelly firing their M416's wildly. They have landed in a ruin of ancient, crumbling columns and walls with Squad 4, who have acquired clothes, gear, and weapons on the opposite side.]

GORDON:

Just keep shooting and they'll eventually leave. [The two keep firing.]

[A shot of Teodor, Radmila, Slavka, and Krsto nonchalantly sitting behind a large stone slab being bombarded by Gordon and Kelly's bullets.]

TEODOR:

[In Serbian.] Let them keep shooting, they'll eventually run out of bullets.

[A shot of Curtis Jr. still staring off in the direction of the gun fire. Orvelle seizes the opportunity and rushes him. She smashes the crowbar over his head. He turns around and fires his weapon, hitting her in the arm. It doesn't phase her and she continues bashing his face and skull with the crowbar. He goes down to the ground in a semi conscious state, still trying to fight back, at which point Orvelle holds his shoulders beneath the water and begins to drown him.]

[A shot of Leymoon jumping out a window with a P18C and finds Patrizia running up to the school. She aims her pistol at Patrizia who holds her hands up with tears in her eyes.]

PATRIZIA:

[Sinking to her knees.] Would you kill a pregnant woman?

[Leymoon hesitates and has the upper half of her head blown away by an AKM blast from Juan Luis at close range from behind.]

 **78 ALIVE**

PATRIZIA:

[He hands her the Micro-Uzi to wear as she runs to him.] Oh, my man, my saviour! [She puts on the shirt and the two run away from the school. Isra and and Dayib look after them, decide not to engage, and head off in another direction.]

[A shot of Orvelle still drowning Curtis Jr. He momentarily gets a breath, only to be punched and pushed back down.]

[A shot of Gordon and Kelly finally exhausting their bullets.]

GORDON:

I think they're gone. Let's circle back and- [He gets shot.]

 **77 ALIVE**

[Kelly shrieks and runs away, quickly pursued by the rest of Sqaud 4. Slavka reaches her first and pins her down. Slavka grabs Kelly by the jaw and forces the muzzle of her SCAR into her mouth.]

SLAVKA:

Open wide. [She pulls the trigger, blowing Kelly's brains everywhere.]

 **76 ALIVE**

[A shot of the bloody, soaking wet Orvelle still drowning Curtis Jr. She moves her hands to his throat and begins choking him as well. After a moment Curtis Jr. stops moving and finally dies.]

 **75 ALIVE**

[A shot of the neon haired Squad 9, in full clothes and with two weapons each having landed alone in Pochinki, staring off into the distance at something falling from the sky.]

[A shot of Oliver, Perry, and Moe of Team 3 at a high vantage point a top a crane lift platform in Georgopol at the top north west corner of Erangel. Moe spots a tiny black dot descending in the far distance.]

MOE:

Do you see that?

PERRY:

No.

OLIVER:

See what?

MOE:

There's a supply drop, should we go for it?

OLIVER:

Yeah, let's wait for one a bit closer.

PERRY:

That's a winning attitude, Moe.

MOE:

Thank you, Perry, you're a good man.

[A shot of Squad 12, who is driving down a road from the military base in a Dascia. The morning fog has finally dissipated and the skies are sunny and clear. Still in their underwear and without many weapons they notice a red crate drifting down from a parachute in the sky and they immediately floor it in that direction.]

[A close up of the crate drifting down directly above the east bridge, lined up to drop right in the middle of it. The camera pans down to the bridge just as Renan and Heitor of Team 8 are pulling into position beneath it on a two seater dune buggy with a machete. Heitor jumps out and stares up at the sky. A bloody UAZ sits inconspicuously nearby]

[A shot of Jax, Old Earl, and Casandy still at the military base, ducking behind a stone barrier, still waiting for Wasilla.]

OLD EARL:

Can we just leave her? She's probably dead.

JAX:

We need every man we can get.

OLD EARL:

Not if it means risking our lives squatting here like sitting ducks.

CASANDY:

She's coming.

OLD EARL:

I'm counting to ten and then we go. 1, 2, 3-

[Wasilla, now clothed and geared up in a UAZ, appears driving towards them, the empty shotgun and pan at her side.]

JAX:

At'a girl.

[A shot of Wasilla skidding up and putting the UAZ in park. She jumps out and as she does Casandy reaches out to hug her tenderly, which Wasilla accepts in a confused way.]

CASANDY:

Old Earl was about to leave you, he started counting to ten.

WASILLA:

Wow Earl, that's way higher than I thought you could count. [Old Earl snatches the shotgun from Wasilla.]

OLD EARL:

Let a trained shooter use that weapon.

JAX:

We'll get you a gun as soon as we take someone out and loot their stuff.

CASANDY:

[pointing to the airdrop in the distance, relatively close.] Or?

JAX:

[noticing the drop.] Alright guys, we've got a sure-fire win floating down from the sky a couple hundred meters from here. Let's get rolling. [They begin loading up the UAZ. Wasilla gets in the passenger seat.]

WASILLA:

[To Jax in the driver's seat.] Are you sure we do this?

CASANDY:

[From the back.] We do this. [They speed off.]

[A shot of Squad 8 at an abandoned mansion. Al is seen loading an M16A4 as Mae enters with a S12K shotgun, followed by a frustrated Franklin.]

FRANKLIN:

Al, tell Mae that I should have the S12K. I told her I'd trade the AKM for it.

MAE:

No way, you can sit on that AKM, Frank. This gun is mine.

FRANKLIN:

Al!

AL:

Franklin, did Mae find that gun first?

FRANKLIN:

Nah, she snatched it from me.

AL:

Well, is she not the love of my life and entitled to what she wants?

MAE:

She is. [Goes up to his side and slinks her arm around his waist.]

AL:

I love you, baby sister. [They kiss passionately on the lips. Virgil bursts in an informs his squad:]

VIRGIL:

Guys, there's a drop way over there. [Al peers out from balcony and watches the crate disappear around the horizon.]

[A shot of Ethan, Bernadette, and Stanley trekking through the woods of Sosnovka Island. Bernadette catches a glimpse of the crate through the trees and points to it.]

BERNADETTE:

Look!

STANLEY:

That's close, it's tempting.

ETHAN:

We're one person down already, we'll get the next one. [They head off in the opposite direction towards the west bridge.]

[A shot of the supply crate drifting down through the metal beams that make up the bridges overhead support structures. Renan and Heitor watch as the metal crate lands with a thud on the concrete road of the bridge. They quickly unlock the lid and push it up and open. Renan hoists a massive M249 out and as Heitor closes the lid, Tallulah Anne is standing on the other side. She immediately leaps over the crate and kicks Heitor in the head, knocking him out and causing him to impale himself in the jaw with his own machete as he falls unconsciously.]

 **74 ALIVE**

[Renan tries to shoot the M249, but he has not loaded it yet. The gun clicks as Tallulah Anne rips the machete out from Heitors jaw and sinks it into Renan's head a second later, killing him.]

 **73 ALIVE**

[Tallulah Anne lets go of the machete and it falls down with Renan, still embedded in his head. She picks up the M249 and loads it. Then she begins dragging Heitor's body towards the railing to push it into the water below.]

[Cut to a fetal Seth hiding in a small house in Yasnaya Polyana. He clutches his knees as he hears footsteps approaching. He closes his eyes and prepares to die as Riley enters the room.]

RILEY:

Oh God, there you are. I thought I saw you run in here.

SETH:

Are we alone here? [She doesn't answer.] Are we?

RILEY:

I think I saw one other person. I couldn't tell who. Do you have a weapon?

SETH:

No, and I don't plan on having one.

RILEY:

Really? You're such a pussy.

SETH:

Riley.

RILEY:

[getting up to go.] Look, you're right. It's probably not even worth it to fight back. But, I still don't feel comfortable being defenseless. Come help me find a crowbar, at lea- [the sound of a door opening downstairs.]

[Cut to a shot of Jax and his squad making their way towards the east bridge. As they drive, they are slammed into from the side by another UAZ containing Squad 7, the Indian Punjab Mafia. Gunfire is exchanged, mostly by Squad 7. Old Earl tries to shoot off the shotgun only to find it has no ammo. He yells at Wasilla over screeching tires are bullets whizzing past:]

OLD EARL:

You gave an unloaded fucking gun to me?!

WASILLA:

You took an unloaded fucking gun from me!

[They all shoot back and forth. Jax multitasks driving and shooting, successfully hitting Samar in the eye with a P1895 in the other UAZ, killing him.]

 **72 ALIVE**

[A shot of Squad 12 in their Dascia speeding onto the empty bridge at high speeds towards the supply crate. Suddenly, Tallulah Anne steps from behind a rusted, broken down car with her M249. The gun blasts with ear piercing power that can be heard from a mile away. Fire bursts from the muzzle of the massive gun and bullets rip into Squad 12's Dascia which takes five seconds to explode and kills them all.]

 **71 ALIVE**

 **70 ALIVE**

 **69 ALIVE**

 **68 ALIVE**

[Cut to a shot of Squad 1 at a compound of houses outside Rozhok. A close up on Vasily, whose head turns sharply towards the sound of a distant explosion. Yakov and Sergei scout out windows. Fiana approaches Vasily.]

FIANA:

Did you hear that?

VASILY:

Yes. We're hardly two hours in and over thirty people are dead. Got to keep letting them drop.

YAKOV:

[Staring through his scope out the window:] Vasily, I think I see- [His brain explodes with one headshot, showering his squad in his brain matter.]

 **67 ALIVE**

[A shot of Enzo on a rooftop on Rozhok pulling back his smoking KAR98 as Jacques enthusiastically congratulates him on the long range kill.]

[Cut to a shot of Riley and Seth about to jump out a second story window. The sounds of whistling and sinister laughter can be heard coming closer as the footsteps grow louder. Riley jumps out the window and as Seth is about to follow her, he is grabbed by Solo 3, Gibson. He laughs as Seth struggles to escape. He pins Seth down and begins choking him to death. Seth twists and tries to break free but it's still not enough and Gibson grips harder. As Seth is blue in the face and about to go limp, Riley appears behind them and shoots Gibson in the back of the head with a P92 handgun, killing him.]

 **66 ALIVE**

[A shot of Riley collapsing to her knees as Seth coughs and crawls over to her. She stares in shock at Gibson's dead body.]

SETH:

[Without breath.] Thank you, Riley. Thank you so much. [She doesn't reply and sits catatonic until a flare on both her and Seth's right eye can be seen, which she reacts to by squinting and bringing her hand up to her eye.]

RILEY:

The first safe zone. [We are looking through Riley's eyes for a moment as she looks at Gibson's dead body, then at Seth, and see a digital map of Erangel and Sosnovka Island appear over him, as if projected on her contact implant. There is a large blue ring covering most of the north east corner of the Erangel. Yasnaya is inside the first safe zone.]

SETH:

We're in it. Thank God.

[Cut back to the chaos of Squad 11 and Squad 7, exchanging firepower and ramming into each other with their UAZ's. Kabir, Squad 7's driver, pulls ahead of Squad 11 as they approach the east bridge. Jax tries to ram into the back of their vehicle to spin them out but Kabir holds it steady. He similarly tries to break check Jax, but they are unable to crash each other. Kabir looks ahead down the bridge and notices all the blood and destroyed vehicles, closely followed by Squad 11. As he is about to mention something, Tallulah Anne steps out from her hiding spot with the M249 and begins to spray down their vehicle. Pranav of Squad 7 leaps out the UAZ at full speed, jumping over the railing of the bridge and landing in the water thirty feet below. Tallulah Anne aims for the tires of their UAZ, which explode and serve the car in twists into the railing killing Kabir on impact and ejecting Rudra into the street.

 **65 ALIVE**

[A shot of a very injured Rudra standing up to fire his gun at Tallulah Anne, only to be run over from behind by Jax's UAZ.]

 **64 ALIVE**

[A shot of Wasilla watching Jax's strained expression as the windshield wipers clear the blood splatter off the glass windshield. She watches his facial expression shift to terror as he notices Tallulah Anne down the way beginning to fire into their vehicle as it approaches her. Jax can't react fast enough and Wasilla watches as his head explodes from M249 bullets.]

 **63 ALIVE**

[The windshield shatters sending glass everywhere. Jax's mostly headless, dead body floors the gas and pulls the car into sharp turn causing it to flip sideways and roll several times. When the UAZ stops, it's right side up and about twenty feet away from Tallulah Anne. Wasilla dazed and bloody comes to as the UAZ's engine begins to catch on fire. She looks back and sees an equally banged up Old Earl already out of the vehicle, climbing the bridges railing to jump into the water. He shouts at Wasilla:]

OLD EARL:

Get your ass over here! [He leaps down and a splash is heard a moment later.]

[A shot of an injured Wasilla dragging herself out of the mangled, burning UAZ, as she climbs the railing, she turns back to see Casandy, still alive, sitting in the back seat. Tallulah Anne begins reloading her gun.]

WASILLA:

Casandy!

[A shot of Casandy staring into Wasilla's eyes. A close up on Casandy's face as time winds down into a slow motion shot. Casandy's lips pull into a large, toothy smile as her eyes brim with tears. Wasilla's eyes lock onto Casandy's as Tallulah Anne lets her M249 rip into the UAZ, which immediately explodes, blasting Wasilla off the railing and incinerating Casandy.]

 **62 ALIVE**

[The blast knocks back Tallulah Anne, who strikes her head on an abandoned cars fender and is knocked unconscious. A shot of Wasilla falling and landing in the water with a large splash. She is weaponless and bleeding from the head beginning her search for Old Earl. She spots him a bit further away, doggy paddling towards her and the shore in the distance. She shouts to him as she struggles to keep her head above the water.]

WASILLA:

Earl, Earl, what do we do?

OLD EARL:

What the fuck do you think we sh- [He is cut off by Pranav, who bursts from beneath the water with a sickle behind Old Earl. Pranav grabs Old Earl and slashes his throat with a sickle, stabbing away at him furiously as Old Earl chokes on water and his own blood. Old Earl dies, sinking beneath the water.]

 **61 ALIVE**

[Pranav sets his sights on Wasilla next, who shrieks in terror and struggles to swim away towards Erangel's south shore. Pranav is a much more adept swimmer and gains on her quickly. Wasilla begins to break down and panic as he gets closer. She desperately thrashes her limbs to move her away from him but does not move fast at all. A soaking wet Wasilla exhaustedly crawls onto the shore as Pranav emerges, standing over her raising the sickle to bring down on her. As he does, bullets fly over Wasilla, striking Pranav in head and chest. His dead body falls back into the water.]

 **60 ALIVE**

[A shot of Wasilla quickly flipping over in the sand, turning around, and standing to face Yann of Duo 4 aiming an M16A4 at her. She raises her hands above her head.]

YANN:

[In English with a thick, Swiss accent.] Where is your squad?

WASILLA:

They're dead.

YANN:

Are you the only one? [She nods. He asks her, almost child like:] What's your name?

WASILLA:

Aren't you going to kill me? Those are the rules, right?

YANN:

[Thinks a moment] There are no rules. [Lowers his gun.] Why are you here?

WASILLA:

I didn't sign up for this like the others. They offered me this or the chair.

YANN:

[He looks at her with pity.] My duo partner is back in Mylta. [gestures to the nearby city, about a hundred meters north.] The first safe zone is north of here and we were about to head up. [Wasilla, still with her hands up, stares deeply at him, not sure what he means.] Come with me. [Wasilla looks at him in disbelief as he extends a pistol out to her, signifying his trust. She walks over to him, takes the gun, and they begin the trek northward into Mylta.

WASILLA:

Wasilla.

[A shot of Erangel from about five hundred meters away, the calm ocean rippling in the foreground. An electrical crackling, buzzing sound can be heard growing louder and nearer. Suddenly, a large blue curved wall rips into frame, approaching Erangel. This is a large, circular forcefield that grows ever smaller throughout the duration of the game, forcing the remaining contestants together into a series of eight circles, each smaller than the last.]

[A shot of Team 6, a trio of Colombian drug runners, having landed at Gatka alone and gathered loot, now trek east towards the safezone. The three speak in Spanish.]

DIEGO:

Where is everyone? We went all day without seeing a single guy.

JIMENA:

I can't believe there's only sixty left and the first circle hasn't even closed in yet.

SEBASTIAN:

I can. Just wait till the circle is a couple feet across. It's an entirely different game.

JIMENA:

Should be fun.

SEBASTIAN:

Ah, stop, get down, look!

[A shot of Squad 4 in the distance, they are trekking just ahead of Team 6, completely unaware of their presence. Sebastian raises his rifle and Diego quickly pushes the barrel down.]

DIEGO:

No, you'll give away our position. [He loads a quiver in his crossbow.] Let me.

[Squad 4 sits unexpectedly behind a rock, fully exposed at their backs. Krsto is the looking through his binoculars when he spots Team 6. He opens his mouth to warn his squad, but as he does, the arrow zips through the air and into his mouth, impaling out through the back of his upper neck.]

 **59 ALIVE**

[An underwater shot of Sov and Davuth swimming the channel that separates Sosnovka Island from Erangel. The two cut through the water effectively as the curved blue wall begins to approach in the distance. As they swim, Davuth turns around to see Mwamba speeding towards them in a boat. Davuth dives down, but Sov does not act as quickly and his head is split open by the front of the boat.]

 **58 ALIVE**

A shot of Mwamba beaching his boat on the southwest shore of Erangel near a small compound of abandoned houses. Outside sits a motorcycle. Mwamba silently gets on the motorbike, starts it, and drives off. Wadim and Doru emerge at the sound of their vehicle starting and shoot after Mwamba, who makes a clean getaway]

[A shot of an unconscious Tallulah Anne, laying on her back on the bridge, her head rested against the fender that knocked her out. She rubs her head and perks up at the sound of a vehicle approaching. She tries to lift her massive M249, but her strength fails her. A UAZ containing Uzoma, Idogbe, and Obasi swerves wildly by the concealed Tallulah Anne. As they speed off, Tallulah Anne regains her composure looking after them. She picks up her massive M249 and thrusts it into the UAZ she used to kill Zaur. She starts the engine.]

[A shot of Vasily, Fiana, and Sergei working their way down a road on foot.]

FIANA:

Walking down the middle of the street is brazen.

VASILY:

That's the kind of game I like to play.

[They drift up into the woods.]

FIANA:

Your risks will get you kills.

SERGEI:

Or get you killed.

VASILY:

This is childsplay, comrades.

SERGEI:

That's what Yakov thought.

VASILY:

Don't say his name, Yavok's dead to me.

FIANA:

He's dead to everyone, Vasily.

[They begin passing by the opening of an underground bunker, sunken into a hillside.]

SERGEI:

All I'm saying is you never know- [Tazio of Duo 2 bursts out from the opening of the bunker with a S12K, which he uses to kill Sergei.]

 **57 ALIVE**

[Martino emerges a moment later and starts shooting too. They are both quickly killed by Vasily and Fiana's superior marksmanship.]

 **56 ALIVE**

 **55 ALIVE**

VASILY:

You never know.

FIANA:

Motherfucker.

[A shot of Wadim and Doru marching through the woods towards the safe zone, now with their ride having been stolen by Mwamba. They walk silently for a moment before they hear a noise behind them.]

WADIM:

Hear that?

DORU:

Yes. Should we take cover or keep moving.

WADIM:

Shh.

[The sounds of crackling underbrush can be sporadically heard. The two stare off and notice Petrov darting from in between two trees. They both raise their guns to shoot, but as they do, a flash bang rolls into frame before them and detonates. It blinds and deafens the two men temporarily, just long enough for them to shoot around wildly and be shot mercilessly by Boris from behind.]

 **54 ALIVE**

 **53 ALIVE**

BORIS:

Good distracting, Petrov. Your fat ass makes a lot of noise running around out there.

[A shot of Nils, Yann, and Wasilla walking through the woods together, clear tension. Wasilla has been given only a pistol, and both Nils and Yann have M16A4s and SCARs.]

WASILLA:

Hey, look. If I wanted to kill y'all I could have already with this marshmallow shooter. Can I please have one of your guns so I can better defend us?

[Nils wordlessly pulls Yann aside and the trio halts movement and they discuss in German so Wasilla can't understand.]

NILS:

Tell her to leave.

YANN:

I can't.

NILS:

You're a pervert. If she knew why you spared her she would leave on her own.

YANN:

It's more than that.

NILS:

Is it, though? This is the end of our lives, that was the whole idea, to go out with a bang. This is not a game of empathy.

YANN:

I know that.

NILS:

You finally get the 'black American princess' you've been looking for your whole life. Fetishize her all you want. Your fantasy bleeds like all the rest of us do.

YANN:

I know that.

NILS:

So shoot her or let her free to let someone else.

[Wasilla comes running up urgently]

WASILLA:

Get down!

[She grabs Yann and Nils a pushes them down right as the UAZ containing Team 7 barrels though without noticing the hidden trio.]

[A shot of Team 7's UAZ driving in a wild fashion through trees and down hills. They drive for a moment before coming to a stop at the abandoned mansion. Idogbe, Obasi, and Uzoma exit the UAZ and head toward the building. As they enter, they notice the lack of loot around, signaling the place has already been visited by players. As they turn to leave, they hear the sound of someone dropping from the top level down onto the floor level. They turn around to reveal Franklin and Virgil standing outside in the doorway they just came through. The two exchange gunfire and Idogbe is shot and killed.]

 **52 ALIVE**

[A shot of Obasi retreating up the stairs and Uzoma running out the back door. They are shot after by Franklin and Virgil, who miss. Obasi runs to a room with a grand balcony overlooking the backside of the property. He looks down below and witnesses Uzoma getting shot in the back by Mae as he runs into the back yard.

 **51 ALIVE**

[Obasi raises his gun to kill Mae, but as he does, he is shot and killed by Al, who's shotgun blast sends Obasi's dead body flying off the balcony to the ground below.]

 **50 ALIVE**

FRANKLIN:

Yee-haw!

VIRGIL:

Boy-ee. That was just like the race war reenactments.

MAE:

'Cept it was real guns and bullets.

AL:

And the negros weren't our buds in black face.

[A shot of Squad 9 watching the edge of the electric circle near them and stop, signaling the first zone has closed all the way. Their artificially black, right eyes are lit up in a flare, notifying them of the new safe zone. As they begin heading off in the direction of the new zone, a bullet whizzes through the air and strikes Aletta, the green haired witch in the head, blowing her brains out.]

 **49 ALIVE**

[A shot of Enzo once again blowing smoke from the muzzle of his KAR98. Jacques pats him on the back.]

[A shot of the rest of Squad 9: Anza, Adelia, and Ayanda staring at Aletta's dead body expressionless. With no emotion displayed whatsoever, the three move off simultaneously, as if by telepathy.]

 **PHASE II: THE SECOND CIRCLE**

[A shot of the three remaining members of Squad 2: Umeji, Motohiki, and Haruki emerging from outside the electric forcefield into the safezone. Umeji pulls ahead of the other two and breaks through first. Then comes Haruki. They speak to one another in Japanese.]

HARUKI:

Umeji, do not push in front of the rest of your team. We need to stick together.

UMEJI:

Sorry, boss.

MOTOHIKI:

[Emerging from the forcefield.] That tingled.

HARUKI:

The electricity outside the circle gets stronger as the circles get smaller. We need to keep moving. Let's flank west and head north.

UMEJI:

I was just about to say we should flank east. Hug the coast.

HARUKI:

I was saying we should use the trees as cover.

UMEJI:

I was saying I didn't think that was a good idea.

MOTOHIKI:

Ladies, ladies…

HARUKI:

We're going west.

UMEJI:

Maybe you are. [He starts trudging east.]

MOTOHIKI:

Umeji?

HARUKI:

Let's go. [He heads west. Motohiki struggles to figure out who to follow. He ultimately decides to go with Haruki, and heads west.]

[A shot of Danylo and Yvetse crawling through the underbrush. They speak Ukrainian.]

YVETSE:

Darling, may I please have-

DANYLO:

Hush, woman. [He spots Dayib and Isra in the distance through the scope of his sniper.] Here we are. [He lines up his shot with Isra's head. As he presses the trigger, Yvetse is forced to combat Davuth, who has snuck up behind them.]

YVETSE:

Danylo! [She starts shooting.]

[Danylo's own shot is skewed by Yvetse's shooting and the bullet strikes Dayib instead of Isra, killing him.]

 **48 ALIVE**

[Yvetse guns down Davuth, but he gets her with some non-fatal shots as well.]

 **47 ALIVE**

DANYLO:

Stupid woman, give away our position and made me miss my shot. I hit someone I wasn't even aiming for, ugly bitch.

YVETSE:

I'm so, so sorry, baby. [Bleeding.] Darling, can I have one of your first aid kits?

DANYLO:

I don't want to waste them.[He spits on one of Yvetse's bullet hole wounds.] That's should do it. Let's get moving. [They continue.]

[A shot of Riley and Seth, both with handguns, walking through the woods slowly and cautiously.]

RILEY:

Seth, I don't want to hear it anymore, staying in the city almost got us killed.

SETH:

I know but there are so many more places to hide there.

RILEY:

It was one of the only cities in the safe zone. It's going to be filled with people soon enough.

SETH:

Sure thing. [sighs]

RILEY:

You got to buck the fuck up soon, dude. The second safe zone is pushing us further north anyway, sooner or later we'd have to move, might as well get a head start.

SETH:

Are you sure you've never watched a game before?

RILEY:

I'm the president's daughter. I'm just smart. [Her right eye flashes red, something new. The same thing happens to Seth. It displays an opaque red circle over a portion of the map, a portion of the map that Riley and Seth are currently in.]

SETH:

What does this mean?

RILEY:

I don't know.

[They hear running footsteps approaching. Riley hides behind a tree, and Seth climbs inside a bush with his lower half exposed. As he hides there, Curtis, without his father or son and with a fully loaded M16A4, comes sprinting into frame. He accidentally trips and falls over Seth's legs, who is knocked out of the bush he was hiding in, landing in a heap together. Riley grimaces from her hiding spot. Curtis pulls himself off of Seth and immediately continues running as if nothing happened.]

SETH:

[Opening his eyes realizing he was not shot and killed.] What? [Riley emerges from behind the tree.]

RILEY:

Why didn't he kill you?

[Riley and Seth watch Curtis run away. Suddenly, they hear a high pitched noise growing louder and louder from the sky. Then, a bomb drops down in an instant exploding Curtis into chunks as they watch. After a second, bombs start falling everywhere.]

 **46 ALIVE**

SETH:

Run! [The two start running.]

[Cut to a shot of Squad 6, running through the same set of woods.]

STANLEY:

Move, move, move!

BERNADETTE:

We have to get out of the red zone!

ETHAN:

Fan out!

STANLEY:

So one bomb doesn't get us al- [A bomb explodes on Stanley, killing him and sending Ethan and Bernadette flying away.]

 **45 ALIVE**

BERNADETTE:

Oh my God, Stan!

ETHAN:

Keep moving, Bernadette. Keep moving. [The two rush away.]

[A shot of Motohiki and Haruki running through the trees. They notice the three remaining members of Squad 9 also running. They stop and fire after the girls. Adelia is hit and killed.]

 **44 ALIVE**

[Anza and Ayanda continue running without noticing. As Motohiki and Haruki are celebrating, they have stood still too long and are ripped apart by a bomb.]

 **43 ALIVE**

 **42 ALIVE**

[A shot of Yann, Nils, and Wasilla also running through the woods. They are nearly blown up by several bombs when they notice a bunker in the distance. Yann beings running in the direction of the bunker for shelter and he is followed by Nils and Wasilla. Right as Yann and Wasilla enter and begin descending the steps into the bunker, Nils is blown up by bombs. The force of the blast throws Yann and Wasilla down the stairs followed by Nils' charred, scattered limbs.

 **41 ALIVE**

[A shot of Seth and Riley running through the woods, bombs dropping all around them. We see through Seth's eyes watching the digital map and he notices he and Riley are almost out of the red bombing zone. He continues running as hard as he can, the bombs all blending into one another creating a wall of sound surrounding him. As he runs and emerges from the forest the bombs stop and he turns to Riley.]

SETH:

We fucking did it! We fucking-[He realizes she is not there.] Riley?

[A shot of Seth looking back at a smoldering crater on the edge of the woods. A thin white arm hangs out of it, smoking. Seth runs over and sees Riley, with the majority of the lower half of her body blown off. The sky begins to turn a dark grey and winds begin picking up, a thunder storm nearing. Seth can hardly get near her and the carnage of her body, but he cradles her as she dies and raindrops begin falling lightly.]

RILEY:

Win. Please win.

SETH:

I can't.

RILEY:

You can. Just win.

SETH:

Okay, okay. I'll win. [She dies.]

 **40 ALIVE**

[He closes her eyes as the rain begins to gradually pour down harder. Seth cries silently as he picks up his gun and heads off towards a shed in the distance, through the storm thundering around him.]

[Cut to a shot of Duo 5, Lior and Zahara, completely alone in Stalber, taking cover from the rain in a house's garage with an old rusted, broken down car left abandoned..]

ZAHARA:

[Peering out a window] I still don't see anyone. I get the feeling that won't last for long, though. .

LIOR:

[Digging under the hood of an abandoned car for an unspecified reason.] I'm working as fast as I can. I can't find the part I need.

ZAHARA:

I know these models of cars have it.

LIOR:

I'm afraid they stripped all the vehicles of them in case…

ZAHARA:

Someone tries to do what we're trying to do.

LIOR:

The people who run these games are idiots. I don't think they're aware you can hack into a disarm an entire electrical grid with car parts with a bit of brains and reverse engineering.

ZAHARA:

And a powerline tower.

LIOR:

Bingo. [Twists and pulls off a metal car part.]

ZAHARA:

Thank God. [She takes the part and begins working it into a makeshift device, which lights up green as she locks the part into place. The two hug and celebrate a moment.]

LIOR:

Now to find that tower.

[Cut to a shot of Wasilla raising her head from the floor of the bunker. Yann stares at the limbs of his duo partner, strewn about the floor.]

YANN:

He wanted to go out with a bang.

WASILLA:

I'm so sorry.

YANN:

No, I'm sorry for you.

WASILLA:

Why?

YANN:

I wanted to come here to die. My life back home is over, complete. But, you. A beautiful woman like yourself, sent to die here, it's not right.

WASILLA:

I've done some bad things to get sent here. Well, my husband did. I helped.

YANN:

You have a husband?

WASILLA:

I did. He was the "king" of what was left of Detroit after the government pulled out decades ago. He killed a lot of people to keep it that way.

YANN:

Did you kill people?

WASILLA:

When I had to. [He looks at her, confused.] What?

YANN:

You deserved better.

WASILLA:

What's your deal?

YANN:

I'm sorry?

WASILLA:

Your deal. You're motivations. Why haven't you killed me? I have a feeling it's what your friend wanted.

YANN:

I am afraid to tell you.

WASILLA:

Why? Tell me, Yann. We're both going to die anyway. Why?

YANN:

I come from Switzerland. Everyone looks the same there. I have always loved...girls like you.

WASILLA:

[Confused.] Like me?

YANN:

Like…{He nods at her skin]...you.

WASILLA:

[She looks at her skin.] Oh.

YANN:

It's that simple.

WASILLA:

Damn. Jungle fever saved my life. [A glint of light appears in Wasilla and Yann's right eyes.] The third safe zone.

YANN:

North. Again. [Suddenly, the sound of loud Russian being spoken from within the bunker. Yann and Wasilla freeze.]

 **PHASE III: THE THIRD CIRCLE**

[A shot of Perry, Moe, and Oliver all walking east single file along the north beach of Erangel through the torrential downpour.]

PERRY:

Is it alive?

MOE:

No.

PERRY:

Is it larger than an elephant?

MOE:

Yes.

PERRY:

Is it the ocean again?

MOE:

Yes! I didn't think you'd guess it four times in a row, wow!

OLIVER:

Hold on. [He stops them.] I think I see a car.

PERRY:

Oh good, my feet are wrecked.

[The three head over to a Dascia sitting on the forest's edge.]

MOE:

My socks are completely soaked.

OLIVER:

Perry, drive. Moe, watch our six. I'll navigate. Pull out here.

[Perry reverses the car down the hill and as he goes to shift gears, and the car rolls backwards over the beach and into the ocean.]

OLIVER:

You've got to be kidding me! Moe, I told you to watch our six.

MOE:

I'm sorry, Oli! I turned around to watch my six then I realized my twelve was no my six and I got confused.

[They start swimming towards shore from their submerged car.]

OLIVER:

Idiots!

[Cut to a shot of Boris and Petrov, in the attic of a house with a large window. They peer out and notice Jimena, Diego, and Sebastian trekking up a hill in the distance through the rain pouring down.]

PETROV:

Let me take the shot.

BORIS:

Don't miss.

PETROV:

I never. [He aims a shot in their direction, fires, and misses. The trio scatter and disappear around the other side of the hill.]

BORIS:

From now on, I shoot first.

[Cut to a shot of Diego, Sebastian and Jimena rounding the hill and running down into a compound of houses. As they all enter a house, they fan out and search all the rooms on the first floor. As the trio move up the stairs, they are immediately fired on by Juan Luis and Patrizia. They shoot Diego and kill him instantly His dead body falls down the stairs and his gun lands back down on the first floor.]

 **39 ALIVE**

[Sebastian goes to grab his weapon and Patrizia shoots him in the shoulder and he falls down in pain. Juan Luis points his gun at Jimena, who drops her gun and raises her hands.]

JIMENA:

Oh, dear God.

JUAN LUIS:

[He grabs her and throws her towards Patrizia.] Oh, your accent. Are you Colombian? [She doesn't respond. Patrizia shoots at her feet.]

PATRIZIA:

Answer my husband when he speaks to you. [Jimena nods her head.]

JUAN LUIS:

[Juan Luis walks over to Sebastian leaning injured against the wall on the floor.] We got some competition in Colombia. They think their coke is white than ours or something. You deal drugs? [Jimena shakes her head no.]

PATRIZIA:

Don't lie, whore. What are you, a Zeta? You got gang rat written all over you.

JUAN LUIS:

Which gang? [He grabs Sebastian by the hair and holds a machete to his neck.] Which gang?!

JIMENA:

We're Zetas, we're Zetas! Please. [Patrizia chuckles.]

JUAN LUIS:

Oh, no. How interesting.

PATRIZIA:

We have a rule for rivals.

JUAN LUIS:

Why don't you tell them that rule, baby.

PATRIZIA:

If you sell drugs, that we didn't give you, we take your head as our own.

JIMENA:

No, no, no.

JUAN LUIS:

Like such. [He steps back, still holding Sebastian's hair and swings the machete at his neck, decapitating him with two and half swings.]

 **38 ALIVE**

[A shot of Jimena screaming and running away. Juan Luis goes to chase after her, but Patrizia holds him back. Patrizia pulls a molotov cocktail out from her bag, which she quickly lights. Patrizia tosses the molotov cocktail at Jimena who is just made it to the stairs. It explodes in a large ball of fire that engulfs the stairwell and Jimena's entire body. She screams, completely engulfed in flames. She manages to grab Diego's gun and fire up the stairwell blindly in a last effort to avenge herself. Still burning, Jimena runs through the open front door into the rain but it is too late. The rain down not completely put out the fire and she burns until she is charred, smoldering, and dead.]

 **37 ALIVE**

[Cut to a shot of Wasilla and Yann in the bunker, hiding behind some crates as Vasily and Fiana come into the same room as them]

FIANA:

We have to leave soon. The new safe zone is north of here.

VASILY:

We will soon. I am sure I heard someone down here.

FIANA:

I did too, but we have only a couple of minutes before the zone starts closing. They might have already left. They probably have already left.

VASILY:

That could be exactly what they want us to think. Then they shoot us in the back. [Sees Nils dismembered corpse with his SCAR sitting amongst his limbs.] Damn, someone fucked you up real good.

FIANA:

[To Nil's dead body] I'd take your gun if I didn't already have two.

[They laugh as Yann's foot nudges a can that rolls and makes a noise, giving away his position. Wasilla watches them begin to walk over to Yann's hiding place.]

VASILY:

Come out, come out. We know you're here.

[He kicks a crate away to reveal Yann crouched behind it. As Vasily raises his gun to shoot Yann, Wasilla dives from behind her crate on the opposite side of the room. She slides across the floor to retrieve Nil's SCAR. She grabs the weapon and fires a bullet into Fiana's head before she can aim her gun in defense.

 **36 ALIVE**

[At the same moment, Vasily puts a bullet in Yann's chest. Wasilla sprays Vasily down as he turns to fight her. His gun goes off as he drops, grazing Wasilla's helmet and damaging it beyond use.]

 **35 ALIVE**

WASILLA:

[She runs to Yann's side.] Yann, take my first aid kit.

YANN:

Keep it.

WASILLA:

Please, Yann.

YANN:

Take my helmet too.

WASILLA:

No, c'mon. Let's go. The circle is closing.

YANN:

Go, Wasilla.

WASILLA:

I can't leave you. You protected me. Let me protect you.

YANN:

I am not done protecting you. I'll slow you down. Take my gun. Get out of here.

WASILLA:

Yann…

YANN:

Go. Now. You can do it. [He dies.]

 **34 ALIVE**

[Tears well in Wasilla's eyes as she kisses Yann's forehead, takes his gun, thanks him, and heads up the stairs back out of the bunker. A moment later, the electrical wall of the safe zone buzzes through.]

[Cut to a shot of Orvelle and Emelyn running through the woods with the electric safe zone wall approaching them from behind, gaining on them. Rasmus, the only living member of of Team 4 is on a hilltop in the distance, raining bullets down on them. Emelyn falls a bit behind and is shot once in the shoulder. Slowly the blue zone engulfs her and shortly after, Orvelle is swallowed up too.]

[The two begin being shocked all over every part of their bodies. Emelyn tries to run, but falls to her knees. Orvelle notices and turns back around, running to her sister.]

ORVELLE:

Come on! This is not over yet. Let's go!

EMELYN:

It hurts so much.

ORVELLE:

I know, we have to get out of it.

[She hoists Emelyn onto her shoulder, supporting her weight as she essentially carries her through the electricity. After a few moments of agonizing electrocution, the two girls emerge into the third safezone. They collapse on the ground in exhaustion, breathing heavily with frizzy hair from the high voltage they were just exposed to.]

[Cut to a shot of Danylo and Yvetse, likewise having gotten caught in the electric field. Danylo pulls ahead of Yvetse, not even trying to keep an even pace with her. She collapses and calls out his name:]

YVETSE:

Danylo!

[Danylo turns around and sees his wife on the ground. He continues being shocked by the zone and instead of assisting her as Orvelle did with Emelyn, he turns, heading towards the safezone without here, and leaves her to die to the electricity.]

 **33 ALIVE**

 **PHASE IV: THE FOURTH CIRCLE**

[A shot of Umeji jumping over a dividing wall between two buildings. He stares up at something in the sky and starts running towards it.]

[A shot of Enzo lying on a roof in Yasnaya as the sounds of a military plane passing overhead can be heard through the roaring wind and rain. As Jacques approaches, a large square shadow passes over them, causing them both to look to the sky.]

[A shot of Wasilla running along the edge of the woods, she reaches the end of the trees and before her is a large open field. She looks up at the sky and notices a large crate drifting down from the sky attached to a parachute. She eyes it for a moment, before heading off in another direction.]

[A shot of Tallulah Anne, driving down a road very fast. She scans the environment around herself as she drives by. Suddenly, she slams on the brakes of her UAZ and jumps out, clutching her M249 as she goes.]

[A shot of Seth in fetal position, once again, inside of a shack, shaking as he holds his pistol with both hands. He hears footsteps approaching as a shadow of a person revealed to be Cepheus, Solo 5, drifts past the window. He peers into the shack, not seeing Seth inside. As Cepheus goes to turn the handle to the door, bullets rip through the air and shred Cepheus to pieces.]

 **32 ALIVE**

[Seth shakes and whimpers as the door begins to open. Wind rushes in as Tallulah Anne steps into the doorway over Cepheus' corpse with her M249. Lighting crashes as Seth points the gun at her, but she does not move. Tallulah Anne looks very deeply at Seth, who looks pathetic, crying and pointing his gun at her while shaking like a leaf. She sniffs the air and speaks very dryly.]

TALLULAH ANNE:

I don't kill- [She adjusts the guns position in her hand making Seth flinch.] -what cannot kill. [He looks deeply back at her as she picks up Cepheus' Mini14. She shuts the door on him, leaving him alive. Seth passes out for five seconds and comes to. He wakes up and screams as if he has just been shot and then realizes he is unharmed. He pants like a dog, hyperventilating with so much grief and confusion he starts crying again.]

SETH:

That was the boogeyman. Boogeywoman. How am I alive!? Why- [He starts crying harder] Riley, I need...I- don't know why I'm crying like I'm dead. Fuck. Stop. Stop, stop, stop. Shut the fuck up. She woud have said shut the fuck up, Seth. I shot a man in the head for you...Nolan thought he'd be where I am right now. [He starts crying again] Nolan said he'd kill. He said he would. You wouldn't. He would, though. And Riley did! And I- I- I'm sitting on the floor of a shack. Hoping everyone just...kills eachother until there's only me. [Lighting strikes outside in the thunderstorm. Seth flinches and screams. Then shakes his head at himself.] Something's got to change.

[A shot of Tallulah Anne a fair distance away from the shack, walking through the storm like it's a beautiful, sunny day. Suddenly as she is scanning her surroundings, she first hears and then sees a large military plane fly over head. She sprints back to her vehicle.]

[The plane drops the crate.]

[Cut to a shot of Radmila and Teodor of Squad 4. They are marching toward the crate dropping into the middle of an open field. Teodor holds up his hand to stop the other two.]

TEODOR:

Slavka. [Slavka steps forward.] Go get us that drop.

[A shot of Slavka smiling with sadistic confidence. She heads off towards the direction of the field.]

[Cut to a shot of Enzo and Jacques running into the middle of the field, back to back, watching all directions constantly. The rain storm is in full swing and the grass around them sways violently, soaking them with rain. The drop noiselessly descends from the sky overhead.]

ENZO:

Are you ready for the real game to begin?

JACQUES:

We got this. It'll be in the middle of this field. We'll be able to see hostiles from a mile away.

[A shot of Isra, crawling through the grass like a snake, in the distance she can make out Enzo and Jacques through the grass.]

ENZO:

Keep your eyes open still.

JACQUES:

I was about to take a nap, thanks for the reminder.

[A shot of the drop touching down with a dull thud as it lands in the tall grass. Suddenly at the same moment, Ayanda and Anza appear in a Dascia, barreling out of the woods, towards Enzo and Jacques.]

[A shot of Umeji, closer to the pair than Ayanda and Anza are, having snuck up in the grass. Umeji fires off his rifle at the pair, exchanging fire with Jacques while Enzo begins to unlock the crate.]

[Ayanda and Anza swerve and crash into Umeji, he sticks to the grill of their car on impact and a second later, the two girls crash head on into the crate, crushing Umeji in between.]

 **31 ALIVE**

[A shot of the crate flipping over and knocking Enzo and Jacques off their feet. The force of the crash deploys Ayanda's airbag and sends Anza through the windshield of the Dascia. Anza cracks her head open on the corner of the crate.]

 **30 ALIVE**

[A shot of Ayanda reversing and twisting the damaged car around, driving away. Enzo and Jacques regain their footing and as they are about to start shooting at her fleeing vehicle, they hear the sounds of the crate being opened behind them. Enzo whips around and sees Slavka standing over the open crate, eying the contents.]

[A shot of Isra, even closer now, continuing her crawl towards Enzo and Jacques who begin to engage with Slavka.]

[A shot of Slavka successfully disarming both men and start combating them in hand to hand combat. She is able to knock Enzo off his feet fairly quickly, but Jacques takes a moment longer. The pair fight for a brief moment before she gets the upper hand and knocks him down.]

[A shot of Slavka turning back around to grab the gun in the crate. She stands over the partially conscious Enzo, leaning up against the crate. Slavka pulls and AWM sniper out and puts the gun in Enzo's mouth.]

SLAVKA:

Open wide.

[A shot of Slavka being shot through the eye from behind.]

 **29 ALIVE**

[A shot of Slavka's body falling as the AWM lands in Enzo's lap. Jacques stands with his pistol still raised, having just killed Slavka. Enzo smiles at Jacques with a bloody lip, but as he does, Isra bursts from the grass incredibly close and sinks a sickle into Jacques' throat, who falls down spurting blood from his neck. Isra rushes Enzo next, and Enzo quickly aims the AWM and head shots Isra killing her.]

 **28 ALIVE**

[Enzo drops the AWM and crawls over to his partner, dying in a pool of blood in the grass. He tries to bandage Jacques' throat but the wound is obviously fatal. Enzo closes Jacques' eyes as he dies.]

 **27 ALIVE**

[Suddenly, almost artificially, the rain storm ceases and the clouds begin to part. Enzo looks up and notices the safe zone walls shrinking again. He checks his contact implant for the map, which displays the next safe zone even farther north. Tallulah Anne emerges from the edge of the woods, spraying Enzo with her M249. Enzo takes cover behind the crate as bullets spark off the metal box. As he is about to return fire, Rasmus appears in the bloody UAZ, having stole it from Tallulah Anne. Tallulah Anne turns around just in time to jump onto the hood of the vehicle as Rasmus slams into her. She begins spraying her bullets through the windshield shattering it. Rasmus tries to swerve and shake her off but it is to no avail. Tallulah Anne holds on, and climbs inside the UAZ, where she snaps Rasmus's neck as he's driving.]

 **26 ALIVE**

[A shot of the car swerving erratically, and crashing into a tree. Tallulah Anne is ejected from the vehicle and rolls down a hill. Enzo watches from a distance and notices the nearness of the electric wall. He turns back to the crate, where he notices a ghillie suit has also been provided. He grabs the suit and turns to leaves the scene without pursing Tallulah Anne.]

[A shot of Boris and Petrov running to the crate, recently deserted by Enzo. The two step over the many bodies lying around and Boris opens the crate. He slams it back down when he finds it empty.]

BORIS:

Someone already fucking got it! I fucking told you.

PETROV:

It was a massacre, look. It wasn't worth the risk. It was better to wait and test our luck.

BORIS:

How fucking lucky do you feel right now, bud?

PERTOV:

Fuck you! At least we're still alive. No thanks to you.

BORIS:

Shut the fuck up, pussy!

PETROV:

Actually thanks to you, one of us is dead!

BORIS:

[Boris runs up to Petrov] I said shut the fuck up! [Points the gun at Petrov.]

PETROV:

Or what? You're going to kill me to?

[A shot of Boris contemplating. He pulls the trigger and kills his other teammate as well in a fit of spontaneous rage.]

 **25 ALIVE**

BORIS:

FUCK!

 **PHASE V: THE FIFTH CIRCLE**

[A shot of Zaharah standing at the base of a rusted electrical tower. She peers up at Lior, who is climbing the metal structural beams to the top, towing their makeshift device with them, set on disaring the electric force-field circle.]

[A shot of Seth running with the electric field hot on his tail. The edges of the wall are so close they nip his heels as he runs. Seth continues sprinting until the wall stops, an unmistakable curve beginning to form, signaling how small the circle has become. Seth runs into a warehouse with lots of rusted shelves and covered boxes stacked in piles. He looks at his map in his contact implant and it shows him the circle, now in its fifth phase and relatively small. Only the northeastern most part of the map is still accessible for the twenty-five remaining players. Suddenly, as he is catching his breath, Seth hears several pairs of footsteps approaching the warehouse. Seth's eyes grow wide as he turns around and runs to the back of the warehouse to hide. The entirety of Squad 8, the only remaining fully enact squad, strolls into the warehouse. As seth hides behind a box, he is noticed by Mwamba who is also hiding nearby. Seth turns to see Mwamba standing, pointing his S12K at Seth, without noticing Squad 8. Before Mwamba can shoot, Mae shoots through Mwamba's legs, and he falls to the ground.]

MAE:

Ooh! I got 'em, I got 'em

[The other three congratulate her as they move towards the bleeding Mwamba on the floor near Seth and him. Seth quietly shifts around the other side of the box to avoid being noticed]

AL:

[Standing over Mwamba, Al puts the gun to Mwamba's head.] Looks like I got you.

MWAMBA:

Fuck y- [Al pulls the trigger.]

 **24 ALIVE**

AL:

[Hooting and hollering with his team:] Yee-haw, that was the best one yet!

FRANKLIN:

Son bitch's brain went ka-blam!

MAE:

Nasty in life and nasty in death.

VIRGIL:

Reckon we should take his gun?

AL:

I don't think we gotta, ain't no bastard made it this far without something like it already.

[A shot of Seth, hiding quietly with his pistol, overhearing the whole conversation.]

MAE:

No one's gonna take it or even need it. We don't: obviously. [She nudges Mwamba's body with her foot.]

AL:

Don't weigh yourself down, Virg.

VIRGIL:

Right, I'll leave it. [They begin to leave the warehouse.] Al, did we kill all the negros?

[As soon as they are out of range, Seth snags the S12K, and heads in the opposite direction.]

FRANKLIN:

Yeah, are there any left?

AL:

I think we done killed 'em all, gang. [They cheer.] I think.

[Cut to a shot of Wasilla running through the woods, quickly pursued by Ayanda. Ayanda fires wildly after her as she runs, trees are exploding with bark as bullets pierce through the air. An obsessive amount of shooting is being directed at Wasilla, much to her confusion. Wasilla fires backwards as she enters a clearing, which she crosses and takes cover behind a boulder just as Ayanda shoots after her, rock chips being sent flying by bullets.]

WASILLA:

[To herself, while reloading her weapon:] Bitch, why do you give so much of a fuck?

[At that exact moment, a crate drops in the clearing between Ayanda and Wasilla.] Oh.

[A shot of Ayanda giving herself coverfire, and sprinting from the edge of the woods into the clearing to the crate. Wasilla, realizing she'll die if Ayanda get's the drop weapon, steps out from behind the boulder and begins running towards Ayanda and the crate. She throws herself at Ayanda, tackling her to the ground and knocking the GROZA from the drop out of her hands. The gun drops on the ground nearby. Ayanda turns towards the gun.]

WASILLA:

Fuck no, you creepy bitch!

[A shot of Wasilla grabbing Ayanda's foot and pulling her back. Ayanda responds by kicking Wasilla in the face, breaking her nose. Wasilla still doesn't let go, and twists Ayanda's foot around, breaking it. Ayanda screams and grabs the GROZA, which she fires as soon as it's in her grasp. Wasilla screams and throws her hands up and catches the barrel of the gun as Ayanda swings it over her head and at Wasilla. Ayanda continues firing, the hot metal sizzling into Wasilla's hand as she struggles to hold the gun over her head, as bullets fire in rapid succession inches above her. Wasilla's elbow begins to bend and Ayanda grits her teeth, pushing the firing weapon down towards Wasilla's head. Suddenly, Wasilla roars in pain and thrusts her arm out and twists the gun around, the bullets fly in all directions, striking Wasilla in her own leg and striking Ayanda between her eyes.]

 **23 ALIVE**

[Wasilla falls onto her back near Ayanda's body, breathing heavily, still clutching the GROZA with her severely burned hand.]

[A shot of Juan Luis and Patrizia trekking north towards the safezone. The camera pans back to reveal Teodore and Radmila on the top of a wooded hill, peering down on the pair. The two split, flanking Juan Luis and Patrizia in two separate directions.]

[Cut to a shot of Seth running from the warehouse, holding the S12K to his chest. He ducks between trees, moving silently and squirrel-like. He suddenly notices Juan Luis and Patrizia in the distance. He crouches and quietly moves towards some underbrush nearby. As he kneels down behind it, the bush moves and a startled voice followed by the sound of a gun reloading can be heard. Seth impulsively shoots into the bush and Teodor falls out with a gaping hole in his skull. Seth almost screams and then suddenly grows cold and runs off.]

 **22 ALIVE**

[A shot of Juan Luis and Patrizia sharply turning their heads in the direction of the gunshot.]

JUAN LUIS:

We're being flanked.

PATRIZIA:

Bastards.

JUAN LUIS:

Alright, my love. Let's counter them.

PATRIZIA:

Just like old times, baby.

[She kisses him on the lips. He places a hand on her stomach and the two part ways, flanking Radmila.]

[A shot of Bernadette and Ethan crossing through woods with a large amount of underbrush. The two slowly pick through the bushes, making their way north.]

BERNADETTE:

Do we head west from here? [Ethan is quiet.] East or west? [Silence still.] Ethan?

ETHAN:

Oh, sorry, sorry. I was thinking.

BERNADETTE:

About whether we're going east or west?

ETHAN:

No. About...this-

BERNADETTE:

...This?

ETHAN:

If this was worth it.

BERNADETTE:

Oh.

ETHAN:

It was supposed to be all of us. Dinah and Stanley, they don't get to see it. They don't get to reap the rewards of this sacrifice.

BERNADETTE:

They knew what was at stake. They knew that this could happen. We all did.

ETHAN:

I know.

BERNADETTE:

And if you lose me too, you keep going, just the same.

ETHAN:

And likewise.

BERNADETTE:

Cheers. [She pulls ahead and calls back to Ethan as she goes.] So, east or west? [He doesn't answer.] Ethan, for fucks sake- [She turns around to see Ethan squinting into the underbrush past and ahead of her. As she is about to turn back around to see what he is looking at, a loud gunshot rips through the air from seemingly nowhere, and a bullet slams into Ethan's head, dropping him.]

 **21 ALIVE**

[Bernadette spins around in terror scanning her surroundings for the shooter. She hears a gun cock and looks down into a bush in the direction Ethan was looking. She sees Enzo, clad in his ghillie suit, practically invisible amongst the bushes. As soon as the gun is reloaded, Enzo pops up and shoots at Bernadette. She ducks the shot and runs to the base of a tree for cover. Enzo follows after her and when he reaches the spot where she hid, he only finds a small flash bang on the ground. Before he is able to close his eyes, it detonates, blinding him temporarily.]

[A shot of Bernadette, having circled back and gone to roughly the place Enzo had been hiding initially. Enzo staggers over groaning, blinking and rubbing his eyes. He stumbles past and stops near where Bernadette has concealed herself. As if he feels her presence, he lingers for a moment, before moving on. After Enzo leaves, Bernadette peers out from her hiding spot. She gives one last look at Ethan's corpse and moves off.]

[Cut to a shot of Lior, who is now at the very top of the electrical tower he had been climbing. He removes the large busted bulb to reveal a tangle of colored wires. After a moment of rearranging, he connects the machine they've built to the wiring. A glowing light begins blinking on the machine.]

ZAHARAH:

[calling up to him from the ground] Do you see anybody?!

LIOR:

[without looking, still fixing the machine, he shouts back down:] No!

ZAHARAH:

Are you getting a signal?!

LIOR:

Not yet!

ZAHARAH:

Shit, shit, shit. [She looks at her feet a moment in despondency, assessing the situation. She shouts back up to him:] Maybe try another-

LIOR:

Wait!

[A shot the contraption sparking and seemingly activating with a high pitched ping.]

[A shot of the advancing circle begining to dissipate in sporadic chunks, as if being chipped away by and invisible force. Lior and Zahara's plan is beginning to come together.]

Lior smiles widely at the top of the tower. He turns to shout down to Zahara when an arrow flies into the shot and sinks itself into his neck. Lior clutches his bleeding throat and knocks into the machine they've built, which reacts by making a broken mechanical noise and shuts off after a moment of being over power. A shot of the electric circle loosing all power for a moment, then regenerating incredibly powerful and moving at twice the speed. Back to the shot of Lior, who loses his balance and falls through the metal support structure at the top.]

[A shot of Zaharah hearing a thud behind her. She slowly turns around to see Lior, partially alive, lying on the ground in a bloody, broken pretzel shape, his eye and brain crushed and spilt out of his head, an arrow unmistakably burrowed in his neck. Lior gurgles on his blood a moment and dies.]

 **20 ALIVE**

[A shot of Zaharah looking up the hill in the distance to see Danylo restringing his crossbow with another arrow. She aims her weapon to fire at him, as he aims his crossbow at her, but before either can fire, Danylo is sprayed down by an unknown source on the other side of the hill. His dead body rolls down in the direction of Zaharah.]

 **19 ALIVE**

[A shot of Zaharah watching as Tallulah Anne emerges from over the crest of the hill, M249 and Mini14 in hand. She immediately begins firing on Zaharah, who runs in a zigzag formation to some nearby woods. Tallulah Anne, a far ways off, looks back behind herself. She notices something odd the circle moving in at an unnatural speed. She moves quickly down the hillside after Zaharah, pursing her as she watches her dart into a line of trees at the edge of a wooded area. ]

[A shot of Zaharah running through the woods, breathing heavily, and terrified as her one and only plan to stop the circle has failed and unbeknosnt to her, backfired. Zaharah sees a two story house in the distance and runs towards it. Zaharah bursts through the front door and is immediately gunned down to a pulp by Emelyn and Orvelle, who had been waiting.]

 **18 ALIVE**

EMELYN:

Ooh, she made me jump.

ORVELLE:

It's alright. We made her die. [They laugh.]

[Cut to a shot of Oliver and Moe sitting side by side beneath a tree, without Perry.]

MOE:

Oli, you should have sent me.

OLIVER:

I know why I make the choices I make and I'm very happy with those choices.

MOE:

He's taking ages. Why didn't you send me to scout for more weapons?

OLIVER:

You're slightly less dumb than Perry and I had to consider the potential for a casualty. [Perry appears behind them with three guns.]

PERRY:

Well, I assure you, I went about my duty very casually. [He hands the guns to Oliver and Moe.]

MOE:

Brilliant, Perry!

PERRY:

Thanks, chap. I also got us some grenades if things get dicey.

OLIVER:

Alright, good job for a change. Where's the ammo?

PERRY:

What ammo?

OLIVER:

For the guns.

PERRY:

Oh. That slipped my mind, I'll be honest.

OLIVER:

Idiots.

[Rapid gunfire can be heard in the distance.]

[Cut to a shot of Radmila and Juan Luis in the midst of a firefight in Kameshki, a small town in the northeastern edge of Erangel. Juan Luis chases Radmila through several houses, shooting through walls and doors and windows. Eventually, Radmila runs into a dead end and as she is climbing over a concrete wall, Juan Luis fires his gun into her back and she falls to the ground. She turns around and slumps against wall. She snarls at Juan Luis in Spanish:]

RADMILA:

Hope someone kills your whore. [She dies.]

 **17 ALIVE**

[Juan Luis, enraged, unloads a clip into her dead body.]

[Cut to a shot of Boris, who has Wasilla in the sights of his crosshairs. He aims his sniper at her as she crawls through the shadows of the woods in the far distance. Boris moves up to a shed with long, rectangular windows along the ceiling. He creeps inside the small shed and points his gun out the window.]

[Cut to a shot of Tallulah Anne, jumping up and grabbing the ledge of the balcony of a two story house. She silently slips up onto the second floor.]

[Cut back to the shot of Boris. As he is about to shoot Wasilla, a smoke grenade breaks through the glass and detonates, immediately filling the shed with smoke. The door to the shed can be heard opening, followed by the sounds of two seperate guns firing. Flashes from the gunfire can be seen through the thick smoke and after a moment the shooting stops and the thud of a body dropping is heard.]

[When the smoke clears, Seth is revealed, standing over Boris's bullet ridden body. Boris holds his hand up, but Seth places his gun to his palm and blows his hand and forearm to shreds and implodes his face.]

 **16 ALIVE**

[Cut back to a shot of Orvelle and Emelyn, standing over Zaharah's body.]

EMELYN:

Where to next?

ORVELLE:

[She checks the map on her contact implant.] But this house is right on the edge of the next safezone. But north eventually, by the looks of it.

EMELYN:

What a surprise.

[A shot of Orvelle moving towards a window, where she notices Bernadette running towards the house with the safe zone closing in behind her. She motions to her sister:]

ORVELLE:

Emelyn, someone else is coming.

EMELYN:

Quick, go upstairs and get a vantage point.

ORVELLE:

Alright. [Orvelle turns and heads upstairs.]

[A shot of Emelyn taking Orvelle's spot at the window, as she peers out she has just spotted Bernadette nearing the front door when she hears a brief scuffle overhead followed by a thud.]

[A shot of Emelyn approaching the stairs to inspect the noise, only to witness her sister come tumbling down the stairs. Tallulah Anne stands at the top landing. When Orvelle comes to a stop, she is lying stomach down, with her neck entirely twisted around, her face looking toward the ceiling.]

 **15 ALIVE**

[A shot of Emelyn shrieking and positioning herself to run up the stairs. As the zone stops just outside, Bernadette kicks in the front door and headshots Emelyn.]

 **14 ALIVE**

 **PHASE VI: THE SIXTH CIRCLE**

[A shot of Bernadette stepping into the downstairs space of the two story house. She inspects the body of Emelyn, and then notices Orvelle's body, who she did not kill. Bernadette looks up the stairs at the landing, Tallulah Anne has disappeared.]

[Cut to a shot of Seth, running from tree to tree, towards Kameshki and Juan Luis. The camera pans back to reveal Oliver, Perry, and Moe taking cover behind a large tree, not yet having noticed Enzo not too far away.]

OLIVER:

By the grace of God and by some miracle we've actually managed to make top fourteen.

MOE:

I'm not surprised.

PERRY:

Yes, this has been quite the endeavor.

OLIVER:

We collectively have zero kills.

[Moe notices Enzo, crouched behind a tree.]

MOE:

Oh! Look!

OLIVER:

Dear God, that's the first person we've seen!

[Cut back to a shot of Bernadette ascending the stairs with her gun raised. Tallulah Anne stands concealed around the corner upstairs, waiting for Bernadette.]

[Cut back to the shot of Oliver, Perry, and Moe watching Enzo.]

PERRY:

Light him up!

OLIVER:

No! We'll give our position away. [To Moe:] You still have those grenades?

MOE:

[With the grenades already in hand:] Way ahead of you.

[A shot of Moe pulling the pin on a grenade, and tossing it very hard over hand. However, he arcs it too high and the grenade hits an overhead branch on the tree. The grenade bounces off and falls back down in the middle of the trio:]

OLIVER:

IDIOTS! [The grenade detonates.]

 **13 ALIVE**

 **12 ALIVE**

 **11 ALIVE**

[As the dust settles, Moe's bag falls back down to the ground after having been blasted into the air. After a moment, Wasilla runs up and snatches the bag, then runs off.]

[A shot of Bernadette reaching the top of the stairs. As soon as she turns the corner, Tallulah Anne lunges at her, knocking her gun away. Bernadette swings first, and it's blocked by Tallulah Anne. The two hurl punches and neither is able to best the other for a while. The fighting drifts into a mildew ridden bathroom, where Bernadette is able to slam Tallulah Anne's head against a bathtub. Tallulah Anne grabs Bernadette's hair and smashes her face against the sink. Bernadette gathers her strength and tackles Tallulah Anne out the bathroom and through the bedroom door. Bernadette, who is larger than Tallulah Anne, picks Tallulah Anne up and starts ramming her entire body against the wall over and over again. Tallulah Anne begins coughing blood and digs her finger into Bernadette's eye in a last effort to save herself. Bernadette responds by yelling out and going to slam Tallulah Anne against the wall again, only this time, the blood in her eyes obstructs her visions and she sends Tallulah Anne and herself crashing through an upstairs window to the ground below.]

[A shot of Bernadette and Tallulah Anne falling from the second story window in a hail of shattered glass. They twist in the air, with Bernadette landing below Tallulah Anne. They two lay motionless for a moment in a heap, before Tallulah Anne groans quietly and sits up, a shard of glass embedded in the skin beneath her forehead. She feels the lump on her head where the glass has sunken in. With little expression, she pulls the glass out, blood spurting down her temple. Tallulah Anne stands after a minute, visibly wobbly and woozy. She turns around to see Bernadette lying face up, eyes wide open, a large piece of glass sticking through her neck. Her back is angled in such a way that it's clear it has been severely broken. However, Bernadette is still alive, breathing laboriously.]

[A shot of Tallulah Anne standing over Bernadette, her feelings towards her pain not easily discernible. For a long moment, Tallulah Anne disappears inside of the house, leaving Bernadette alone in her dying misery. After a couple seconds, Tallulah Anne reemerges with her Mini-14. She looks over Bernadette a moment, then points the gun at her forehead. Tallulah Anne pulls the trigger and kills Bernadette.]

 **10 ALIVE**

[Cut to a shot of Al and his squad.]

AL:

Look at that ladies! Top ten and we're four of them left.

MAE:

We have got this in the bag.

FRANKLIN:

So close! So close!

VIRGIL:

Only seven other bastards stand in our way.

MAE:

Only seven.

AL:

I don't think that's right.

VIRGIL:

Yeah, ain't it five?

AL:

It don't matter. It might as well be ninety-six. Ain't nothin' stopped us then. Ain't nothing gonna stop us now.

[At that same moment, a sniper shot rips through the air and strikes the tree just behind Al's head. Enzo can be seen on the complete other side of the circle, reloading his AWM and taking aim again. All four of them instinctively duck and rush behind a large tree for cover with bushes at their back. The safe zone begins to move in slowly, pushing them towards the gunfire raining down on them.]

MAE:

Fuck, Al! What do we do?

AL:

We'll make a break for it in ten. Spread out and reconveen down the hill. Go in 3, 2- [The gunfire stops.]

[A shot of Enzo hearing the safezone approach from behind. He lowers his sniper, disengaging Squad 8.]

VIRGIL:

Is it done?

FRANKLIN:

I think we're all cle- [bullets fly from behind at close range, ripping into all parts of Franklin's body, killing him.]

 **9 ALIVE**

[A shot of the remaining three members of the squad freezing for a moment, before they see Wasilla with her GROZA, having hidden in the bush, just feet away from them. Before Virgil can raise his gun, he is also sprayed down by Wasilla killing him.]

 **8 ALIVE**

[Al and Mae shoot back, sinking a few bullets into Wasilla's tactical vest. Wasilla sprays through them, hitting Al in the chest, knocking him back against the tree and shooting through Mae's hands, making her drop her weapon.]

MAE:

YOU DIRTY BLACK BITCH!

[A shot of an enraged Mae rushing Wasilla, only to have her face blown off by Wasilla nearly immediately.]

 **7 ALIVE**

[The circle begins to close in on Al and Wasilla. Al looks around at the bodies of his teammates and spits at Wasilla's feet when she approaches him.]

AL:

I ain't gettin' killed by no nigger girl.

WASILLA:

It's never too late to change your beliefs. [She shreds into his head with her GROZA.]

 **6 ALIVE**

[Cut to a shot of Seth, who is running along the edge of the circle, crouched low, as it shrinks into the seventh circle. He eventually makes it into Kameshki unscathed. He silently runs through and notices Patrizia walking down the main road with her Micro-Uzi. Seth ducks behind a wall, and considers shooting her, then his eyes linger on her pregnant stomach, and he relents. He watches her a moment, before considering again to himself.]

SETH:

What if it's a fake stomach? [Just as he is thinking this to himself, he hears gunfire going off in the street followed by pairs of running footsteps.]

[Cut back to a shot of Patrizia being pursued by Tallulah Anne, alternating between her M249 and Mini-14. Patrizia, no stranger to being fired at, ducks and weaves out of the way of all the bullets. Eventually, after a moment of a wild goose-chase between the two. Tallulah Anne manages to land a bullet in Partizia's ankle, sending her tumbling to the ground. Tallulah Anne stands over Partizia.]

PATRIZIA:

Would you kill a pregna-

[Tallulah Anne does not hesitate and immediately shoots into Patrizia's stomach. It explodes with red matter, confirming her pregnancy to be real. Patrizia is stunned for a moment before her cranium is blasted open by Tallulah Anne with a single shot to end her life.]

 **5 ALIVE**

[The sixth safe zone closes, revealing the seventh before the eighth and final circle. The survivor marker in the top right corner: "5 ALIVE" begins pulsating red, signaling the nearing of the end game.]

 **PHASE VII: THE SEVENTH CIRCLE**

[A shot of Tallulah Anne hearing approaching footsteps, she runs for cover rather than take the fight.]

[At the same moment as Tallulah Anne has disappeared behind some buildings, Juan Luis appears dashing into the shot. He notices Patrizia's dead body in the street and collapses. He crawls a short distance to her and weeps over her body for a moment.]

[A shot of Juan Luis looking all around him, searching for the killer of his wife. In the distance, he sees Wasilla running into a two story house out on a cliff peninsula north of Kameshiki. He shoots at her, despite the range. He misses all the shots and they send her taking cover inside the house.]

[A shot of Juan Luis cursing under his breath and reloading his weapon. Seth, slowly and silently approaches from behind, his S12K pointed at Juan Luis's head. Seth cocks the gun and Juan Luis turns around to see him. Juan Luis ducks the shot and tackles Seth.]

[Juan Luis rips into Seth, punching him in the face over and over again. Seth tries to defend himself, getting a few licks in, but nothing compared to the beating Juan Luis is laying down on him now.]

[Seth struggles to stay conscious and after a moment, he nearly gives up. Then in a bolt of energy, Seth grabs Juan Luis's head and pulls it towards his face. With all of his energy, Seth forces Juan Luis down, and Seth bites down on his neck and literally tears his throat out with his teeth.]

[Juan Luis pulls away, stunned and bleeding profusely from the neck. He gasps through the blood and pain as he reaches for his gun. As he does and turns around to shoot Seth, he is too late, and his face is blown open by Seth's S12K.]

 **4 ALIVE**

[A shot of a savage looking Seth, standing over Juan Luis' bloodied corpse. He is completely unrecognizable from the crying boy in the plane at the beginning. He looks coldly at Juan Luis's body, spits a but of his flesh from his teeth, picks up Juan Luis's gun, and carries off.]

[Cut to a shot of Tallulah Anne crouching through some thigh high grass on the edge of the safe zone. She keeps her guard up and scans her surroundings constantly. Suddenly, in a moment of silence, she stands up straight and is shot in the chest with a heavy sniper shot. Blood splatters as she falls back down into the grass.]

[A shot of Enzo, maybe fifteen feet away from her and perfectly concealed by his ghillie suit, emerging from the grass in front of her. Enzo slowly and confidently strides over to where Tallulah Anne lies. He stands over her examining the gaping wound in her chest. Lying on her back with her eyes closed, Enzo aims his AWM at her head. At the same moment as he fires, Tallulah Anne's eyes fly open and she swings her foot out, sweeping Enzo's legs out from under him.]

[The AWM bullet grazes Tallulah Anne's head, causing blood to gush down her face. She jumps on top of him and starts punching him in head, neck, and on other pressure points. Enzo is larger than her and is able to physically throw her off of himself.]

[Tallulah Anne quickly rebounds and grabs Enzo's arm, she does a jump and a roll, taking him down with her and breaking his arm in the process. Enzo shrieks in pain as the safe zone wall begins to close in on the two of them.]

[For a brief moment, Enzo and Tallulah Anne halt their fighting to look in the direction of the electrical wall slowly but surely approaching them. Enzo snaps out of it first and grabs Tallulah Anne's collar, headbutting her several times. She gets her face smashed a couple of times before she lets her own head fall and smashes the top of her head against Enzo's own face.]

[Enzo's nose breaks and he drops Tallulah Anne. They both fall back and Tallulah Anne kicks Enzo in the throat which causes him to fall back clutching his neck. She crawls over to her M249, which had been knocked out of her grasp in the fight. As she reaches it, she turns back around to see Enzo sitting up with a lit Molotov cocktail.]

[Enzo hurls the flaming cocktail through the air as Tallulah Anne shoots at him. The bullets fly through the air in rapid succession. Many rip through Enzo, but one slams into the bottle as it makes it's arc towards Tallulah Anne. The molotov cocktail explodes mid-air sending a wall of fire raining down on the two. Incapacitated from the gunfire, Enzo is unable to move and is incinerated.]

 **3 ALIVE**

[Cut to a shot of Tallulah Anne, who watches as a fall of fire engulfs her, followed by a wall of electricity. She turns and run, covered in flames.]

[Cut to a shot of Seth, pushed out of Kameshiki by the ever shrinking circle. Now it is incredibly small, and the circumference of the circle can be seen in all directions at any point within the circle itself. The blue, electric wall crackles with intense voltage, now incredibly deadly in its final stage. Seth runs towards the only two story house on a peninsula that will be the only thing in the final circle.]

[As Seth is about to make the break inside the house, the safe zone almost completely closed in, he notices Tallulah Anne running towards the house a bit further away.]

[Tallulah Anne dashes towards the house like a phoenix completely coated in flames. Her skin bubbles and her hair is completely engulfed, falling off in flaming, smoldering chunks. Despite being on fire and pursued by the electric forefield, Tallulah Anne notices Seth and raises her M249 to shoot at him as Seth raises his weapon to shoot at her. As she does pull the trigger, the gun clicks instead of firing, finally out of ammo. Seth's gun fires away as normal and shreds into Tallulah Anne. She slowly falls to her knees and onto her back.]

[A shot of Tallulah Anne letting her M249 and Mini14 fall from her grasp. She is expressionless, as if in disbelief. She stares at the sky ahead, the embers raising off her flaming body. Then, the electric field passes over her body. The blood vessels in her eyes burst, making the whites of her eyes red. What's left of her hair frizzes out with static electricity. The high voltage liquifies her brain as dark red blood bursts from her ears and Tallulah Anne finally is killed.]

 **2 ALIVE**

 **PHASE VIII: THE FINAL CIRCLE**

[A shot of Seth running into the front entrance of the only house within the confines of the last circle. He rushes in with his gun drawn and points it around. Seth cautiously pokes through all the rooms on the ground floor, finding no one. Understanding he is one of two people left, he approaches the base of the stairs, and shouts up:]

SETH:

Come on out! I'm not afraid of anything anymore! [He starts laughing.] I killed the big bad wolf! The boogeyman. Or boogeywoman. I fucking killed her. And others. And I'll fucking kill you too!

[No response from upstairs. Cut to a shot of Wasilla, sure enough sitting in the second floor drawing room, with her gun pointed at the stairs, listening to him yell.]

SETH:

I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I knew they did these games, I was appalled. [Laughing to himself.] Oh, so baffled that someone would subject themselves to this. Whether they were watching it, voting in favor of their countries involvement in it, or fucking shooting the shit in it yourself. But, you know what? I get it now. I get why we kill in these games. It's because we do it everyday. We live in a world where we shoot because we can. Getting caught in the crossfire is your own fate. The strong can't be killed with metal. Do you know who I am?!

[Again silence from upstairs. He shoots his gun wildly through the ceiling and bullets tear the floor, up past Wasilla, who flinches as they pass by, sending splinters from the floorboards into the air.]

SETH:

I was gonna be the fucking President! One day. I was going to lobby this game into extinction. My dad was going to pave me a golden fucking pathway to success and I believed that. I believed that until anarchists stormed the white house and shot my entire family. And I missed them until I shot one of these into someone's skull myself. I could feel the pain draining away, out through the gun. I'm about to have a billion dollars. A billion fucking dollars! And I have no fucking clue what they're going to do with me when I win but I know that I am.

[Silence from upstairs.]

SETH:

Who the fuck are you? I want to know. You know me now. It seems only fair I get filled in on the dude I'm killing.

WASILLA:

[She shouts down to him:] I'm the dude you're killing.

SETH:

And who are you?

WASILLA:

I'm not giving you my fucking life story, I wish they had shot you and your family.

SETH:

Well, I damn can't believe it's you. You just told me everything I needed to know. Wasilla?

WASILLA:

How the fuck-

SETH:

-Do I know your name? I know a lot about you. We knew more about you than you could have ever known. I sat in on intelligence briefings. Wasilla, your husband was a monster. He killed so many of our men, of course you were a person of interest to the American government. I know that you were born beneath an underpass south of what used to be Detroit. You left your family at 13, got married at 15, put on the America's Most Wanted list at 17, and sentenced to death at 22. Simple as that.

[There is silence from upstairs.]

SETH:

Stunned by the accuracy? I remember a lot. I remember being afraid of you all those years ago. Now, I know you're just a lowlife gangster. The scum of this country is bred from whores like you, sleeping their way to the top of the black market's highest operatives, killing anyone to keep your man between your legs. Am I right or am I right? America is overrun with greed and poverty. Which are the prime ingredients for degeneracy, I mean, look at yourself. [Still silence from upstairs.] Why don't you come out and fucking fight?

[Seth rushes up the stairs but only gets about halfway up before he sees an upstairs window open and hears a pair of feet land on the ground outside. Seth turns and runs to the door, but sees a grenade being tossed towards him. He turns back and runs up the stairs as it detonates behind him.]

[Cut to a shot of Wasilla, standing outside at the entrance of the house, having jumped from the second floor and thrown a grenade in a Seth. Suddenly, she turns to see the final zone beginning to close in, forcing one to kill the other before both are killed by the electricity.]

[A shot of Seth landing with a thud upstairs as bits of debris rain down on him from the explosion. Seth rolls over, hearing the loud buzzing of the final zone closing in. Wasilla bursts through the dust settling in the stairwell and lunges at Seth. He rolls out of the way and kicks Wasilla away when she lands. As soon as Wasilla gathers herself, she watches Seth disappear up the second set of stairs and out a door that leads to the roof, shutting it behind him.]

[A shot of Seth aiming his AKM at the closed door as Wasilla bursts through with the pan in hand. She runs towards him as he sprays at her, she deflects some of the shots with the pan acting as a shield, but is grazed with a bullet in the cheek. She continues rushing him, tackling him.]

[Seth grabs at Wasilla's GROZA, and the two grapple over it for a minute before Wasilla headbutts Seth and he releases his grasp. He aims his own AKM, but he is too late, and Wasilla shoots through his legs. Seth falls down to the ground before Wasilla. He aims his AKM at her again, still, so she shoots his hands, causing him to drop the weapon. He breathes heavy and whimpers a bit. Wasilla points the gun at his head as the electric circle begins covering the corners of the roof, advancing in towards the pair at the center of the circle.]

WASILLA:

I didn't kill because I could. Or because I can. That's where you're wrong. I didn't want that for myself or for any of the people that I had to hurt to get here. Your life in a big, white mansion let you see killing as a blood sport. [The safe zone is feet from touching them on all sides.] It ain't that to me. I don't kill because I can. We don't kill because we can. [Seth groans.] We kill because we have to.

[Wasilla lets the GROZA tear into Seth's body, shredding his exposed flesh to a pulp. She lets the entirety of her clip exhaust before the gun finally stops shooting, leaving her in silence as the electric zone dissipates into the air.]

 **1 ALIVE: MATCH COMPLETE**

[A shot of Wasilla sinking to her knees with two swollen eyes, covered in gaping wounds all over her body. Her face is coated with dried blood, some of it her own, some of it her slain competitors. Wasilla stares into the sky, looking expressionless. She drops her GROZA and stares at her bloodied hands. The gravity of her life hits her unexpectedly and she throws her head back roaring in a scream of victory, horror, pain, and grief. Muffled, triumphant orchestral music can be heard from the distance underneath Wasilla's screaming. The shot pans out to show the house on the penisula where the final battle took place. The sea laps at the base of the penisula's cliffsides and for the first time in the entire film, the natural beauty of life is displayed. Juxtaposed with the gorgeous aerial shots of Wasilla from a distance and lovely orchestra music are images of the mutilated corpses of all 99 slain contestants in their various states of death still lying throughout the island. The shot pans out even wider as several black helicopters, playing the same orchestral victory anthem in synchronization, fly towards Wasilla, the music growing louder and louder as they grow nearer. The sky displays a beautiful sunset of many colors, reflecting off the sea. Cut to the shot of Wasilla, crying in full breakdown mode, her screams progressively being drowned out by the approaching triumphant symphony, congratulating her victory. The screen cuts to black.]

 **END OF FILM**


End file.
